FanFiction Survivor Series
by LordryuTJ
Summary: 24 teams of famous wrestlers and semi-experienced TV and cartoon stars battle it out in the squared circle! Rated T for violence and mild language. Co-written with The Angry American.
1. Interviews With The Teams

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American, (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life..**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Interviews:**

Josh Matthews, Scott Stanford, Renee Young, TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash and legendary hall-of-famer Mean Gene Okerlund from WWE were at various places such as the interview area and locker rooms interviewing teams competing in the first-ever Fanfiction Survivor Series.

**Wrestlers teams**

**Team Corporation's interview:**

Brand new WWE interviewer Renee Young was standing alongside Team Corporation, which consisted of The Shield, Former WWE Champion 'The Viper' Randy Orton and the COO (Chief Operating Officer) Triple H. They weren't alone however. Standing behind them was Triple H's wife, Stephanie McMahon.

**Renee Young:** Triple H, you and your team look pretty confident. Is there any gameplan you and your team like to discuss?

**Triple H:** Renee, we don't need to discuss anything any further. Because, as you already see, we've already won. It isn't very surprising that the team were facing is nothing more than sick excuses of life. I mean, really? Does a team like us really stand up to a team of pathetic little ponies? It's very pathetic that something this girly could stand up to something like us. Who in the hell do they think they are? I'm the COO of WWE! Only I choose who fights who.

Triple H was losing his patience already. He would have unleashed his rage on the morons who put his team up against a team of ponies from My Little Pony. Fortunately, Stephanie McMahon calmed down her husband while the former WWE Champion decided to speak for Triple H

**Randy Orton:** You won't have to worry about a thing, Triple H. From what I heard from these so-called Twilight Crushers team, they're stronger than they already seem. Truth be told, we can already handle them despite their size. There's only 5 of us, and they're only 5 of them. One by one, they'll all fall at our feet, wherever they like it... or not. Because that's... best for business.

A speechless Renee Young saw the entire team leave her sight once and for all.

**Angry Goats's interview.**

Josh Matthews was at the interview area with the Angry Goats, consisting of Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Sheamus, Christian and Rey Mysterio.

**Josh Matthews:** Daniel Bryan, you and your team face your greatest challenge against a team you're very unknown of. I'm talking about the so-called Lightning Squad. Any comments about that?

**Daniel Bryan:** Josh, were confident about our match. I'm really impressed about this lineup of competitors were facing. I mean, if you can find a team that fully consisted of a Michael Vick look-a-like, a Snooki look-a-like, a pony, Robert Pattinson's bitch, and a pizza delivery boy from the future, I think our day just got easier. We may not be facing Triple H and his goons this time around, but me and my team are gonna envision everyone as the COO of WWE. Triple H has crossed the line with every one of us, and just like the words of Twisted Sister", we're not gonna take it anymore. Because they're all gonna tap one by one, and as soon as that ref says if they're ready to give up, they'll say only one thing...

For dramatic effect, Daniel Bryan and the rest of his teammates all took a brief pause, before letting out one word...

**Angry Goats:** *chanting* YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

And then, all of a sudden, the rest of the Indianapolis crowd all broke out in 'yes' chants. It was clear that this little interview was finished.

**Heyman Hustlers' interview:**

Scott Stanford was in the locker room with the Heyman Hustlers, formed consistently of Brock Lesnar, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro. Next to them was the ringleader of the group, Paul Heyman.

**Scott Stanford: **I'm standing alongside the Heyman Hustlers, as they prepare for battle against Team Heather in the first-ever Fanfiction Survivor Series. Brock Lesnar, anything you like to discuss in your soon-to-be matchup?

Brock Lesnar, on the other hand, refused to speak and so did the rest of his teammates. But Paul Heyman managed to step in and speak on the mic.

**Paul Heyman: **Oh, I don't think it would be necessary, Scott. You see, we are prepared. Only to bring the complete massacre to these group of teens were facing. It's gonna be nothing more of a complete squash match. Not to mention that there are bookers in Las Vegas who are choosing Heyman Hustlers to immediately squash this so-called Team Heather by 1,000,000 to 1. Everyone down there is betting on us to claim easy victory. But picture one thing. I want you to picture Heather, Justin, Owen, Eva, and LeShawna as multiple CM Punks, all standing in one ring. My Heyman Hustlers easily see them as pieces of meat, and one my one, we will eat them up. Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro will rain down Americanism all over Eva and LeShawna, while Ryback will gut Owen alive like a hungry beast eating his prey like a snake! But don't think I left both Justin and Heather out of this yet, because Curtis Axel will show Justin who's truly 'perfect'. And lastly, I forgot Heather once again. We'll save the best for last for her. Because Heather will meet a monster more deadly than Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees combined. He's so dangerous and terrifying, he can start a one-man apolcaypse by setting foot in that very ring. I'm talking about the best incarnate himself and the master of the F5, I'm talking about BROOOOOOOCK LESSSSNARRRRR!

And then, just to intimidate Scott, Brock Lesnar stared down at him, dwarfing him every second he can.

**Scott Stanford:** *out of fear* Dear god, I'm getting the hell out of here...

**Aces and Eights' interview:**

TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash was at the interview area with Aces & Eights, made consistently of former TNA employees, Devon and Wes Brisco, Knux, Garett Bischoff and former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Bully Ray. And around Bully Ray's arm was none other than his arm candy, Brooke.

**Jeremy Borash: ***nervously* Um, Aces and Eights, you've got a bigger goal standing against you as you take on-

**Bully Ray:** *cuts Borash off rudely* You just shut your mouth already, Borash! In fact, let me do the talking! You're done for the day!

Like a mean-hearted bully that he was, Bully Ray shoved Jeremy Borash out of there. With deathly eyes, he stared at the camera.

**Bully Ray:** Do you know who I am? But better yet, do you know who we are? Because if you don't, then let us refresh your memory! We're Aces & Eights! We own TNA and everyone can't do a damn thing about it. Whose idea was it to have a couple of nobodies pair us up against a family of bats and only one cat? Are they high? Were they on drugs? Either way, it doesn't matter... because we're gonna take our bikes and drag those campy bastards all across the streets in Indianapolis! We're gonna drag Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl, Nightwing and Huntress straight to god-knows-where and by the time they're done, they're gonna be perfect roadkill to victory. Because we're the Aces & Eights. And when you do ride with Aces & Eights, you never walk alone!

Finishing his little rant up, he gave the microphone to Devon and left with the rest of the members.

**Devon:** Oh, my brother... TESTIFY!

**Punk Rockers' Interview:**

Legendary WWE interviewer "Mean" Gene Okerlund was standing alongside CM Punk outside of his locker room. The rest of Punk's teammates were missing, but Punk decided to keep secret until the main event.

**Mean Gene:** I am standing here outside the locker room of the Punk Rockers, led by CM Punk. Punk, it's very mysterious of you not to have your teammates with you at this time. You must be a man of surprises.

**CM Punk:** Indeed, Gene... I am a man of surprises. Yet, I'm a man of disappointment because I'm not scheduled to take on Paul Heyman's team. But you know what? I'm not upset. I can understand that the team I'm facing are much more sicker than Paul Heyman combined. It isn't very surprising that the whole lineup is made out of a short midget, a biker with three hairs on his head, an evil doctor with a koosh ball in his head, a pony's ass with a wizard hat, and Alejandro. Of course, it doesn't hurt that whenever I'm in the ring with one of them, all I'm seeing is Paul Heyman. I'm gonna make all of them Go To Sleep in a flash, but don't worry, I wouldn't leave out my 'special friends' just for the heck of it. After all, they all want to have a little fun as well. After we thwart their little 'evil plans' when all of this is said and done, I'm going after Heyman. As far as this little conversation goes, I think I've said enough for now.

**Character teams**

**Bundy Bombers's interview:**

Scott Stanford was at the interview area with the Bundy Bombers, which consisted of nerdy Steve Urkel, hardass Red Forman, scientist Dr. Sheldon Cooper, dimwit dude Cody Lambert, and the team leader which was former high school football player-turned-shoe salesman Al Bundy.

**Scott Stanford:** I'm standing here with Al Bundy and his team, The Bundy Bombers, made consistently of Steve Urkel, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper and Cody Lambert! Bundy, you must be feeling excited.

**Al Bundy: **I feel excited about this, Mean Gene.

**Scott Stanford:** *correcting him* Um, Al... my name's Scott.

**Al Bundy:** *chuckling* Like it matters. You see, Mean Gene... this ain't no birthday party. This sure as heck ain't Christmas. And it sure as hell ain't sex night with the wife. What you see right here is a dream team everyone can ever dream of. We got a nerd with heart, a hardass with attitude, a scientist with a brain, and a dude with no brain at all. You may see it as a mismatch, but Al Bundy's gonna take these misfits and turn them into winners. And doing that would be like scoring my fifth touchdown. We're gonna come out swinging, we're gonna come out fighting, we're gonna cheat our heinies off. Now, can I get a 'Whoa Bundy'?

Hearing words from their team captain, the rest of the team members stuck their hands out in huddle formation and raised them up in victory.

**Bundy Bombers:** Whooooooooooa, Bundy!

**Team Heather's interview:**

Renee Young was at the locker room with the members of Team Heather, which consisted mostly of Total Drama alumni Heather, Justin, Owen, Eva and LeShawna.

**Renee Young:** Team Heather, you heard it recently from Heyman Hustlers. They plan to make your match between them a massacre. You have any response to that statement.

**Heather: **Duh, Renee. Of course me and my team have a response. What does that fat walrus think he really is trying to say there's gonna be a massacre. There will be a massacre tonight in Indianapolis, but it's gonna be Paul Heyman's team that's gonna be slaughtered by wolves like us. We already got a team in Eva, LeShawna and Owen. They're the powerhouses of our group. Justin's here only for the beauty, in which it always brings distraction to the Heyman Hustlers. But me, I'm the brains of the group. With my brilliant gameplan and strategy, we'll take Heyman Hustlers down faster than CM Punk caned Heyman to holy hell at Hell In A Cell. Plus, I would also like to state the fact that I do not, I repeat, I do not like Alejandro. That bastard keeps calling me over and over again. He's like some sort of stalker!

**Renee Young:** I don't blame you one bit. Thanks for your time, though.

**Tha Cool Guyz's interview:**

Josh Matthews was at the interview area with the team known as "Tha Cool Guys", made consistently of Monty Monogram, Flash Sentry, "Razor" Jake Clawson and "T-Bone" Chance Furlong of the SWAT Kats, and their team leader, Geoff from Total Drama.

**Josh Matthews:** Cool Guyz... you face an interesting challenge against you as you take on The Awesome Showoffs, co-captained by Dolph Ziggler and The Miz. How will this matchup go for you?

**Geoff: **Dude, it's gonna go out like a bang. You think Ziggler and Miz are showoffs? Take a look at us, man. We should be deserving of being awesome showoffs! I mean, check out our resume. Monty Monogram is the son of Major Monogram, and he mixes acrobatics into brute force. Flash Sentry is an awesome guitar player and he's a brilliant technican. And do I need to say anything about those cool cats themselves known as the SWAT Kats? They mix speed and power together to create an all-out aerial assault! And me? I'm the life of the party that keeps this team together. I bring charisma to this group, making sure that the energy from my fans will keep us on the road to victory! We're untouchable, and there's nothing that can break us apart instantly! WHOO-HOO!

**Twilight Crushers' interview:**

TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash was inside the locker room with Twilight Sparkle's team, The Twilight Crushers. Alongside Twilight Sparkle was her teammates Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy on the other hand, because the team's faithful manager for the night.

**Jeremy Borash**: Twilight Crushers, you got your work cut out for you as you prepare for your toughest challenge yet, going up against Team Corporation. What must be going through your mind?

**Twilight Sparkle:** There's a lot going through my mind. I've already seen what Triple H, Randy Orton and The Shield are capable off. And to be true about this... what they've done in the WWE so far makes me sick to my stomachs. It made me sick how Triple H screwed Daniel Bryan out of the WWE Championship. It made me sick how The Shield would use their own brand of justice to get rid of our heroes. But what really makes me sick, is the way how Randy Orton considers himself 'The Face of WWE'. I got a little something for Team Corporation: There isn't no way in heck you can screw the power of friendship. And friendship is something you will never learn in a long time, Team Corporation. Oh, and Randy Orton... I promise you that when this night is over and done with, we'll see to it that your pretty little face will be broken. Now see if that's best for business.

**Team Alejandro's interview:**

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was at the interview area with Total Drama villain Alejandro Burromuerto and his team entitled 'Team Alejandro'. It was mostly made villains with team members Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Great And Powerful Trixie, Kevin from 'Ed, Edd n Eddy' fame, and the shortest member of the team, Lil' Gideon Gleeful from 'Gravity Falls.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund: **Alejandro, you must be concerned about your opponents that CM Punk has got planned for you. Is this really a surprise to you guys?

**Alejandro:** Apparently... no. This isn't a surprise to us, because no matter what CM Punk's hiding behind his back, it isn't gonna be worth winning. Because villains like us get what we want, especially if we have to use force in order to get it. CM Punk can get Krusty The Clown, Scooby Doo, and the Three Stooges and we'd still come out on top! After we're done with Punk. I'm coming after Heather. Because I know damn well that she belongs to me. It's what I do in life. I'm a Burromuerto, and we always get what we want, especially money and women. Heather knows she likes me, and there's nothing Justin can do a damn thing about it. He's nothing but a pathetic little chihuahua who cares about his looks much more than the competition itself. He is nowhere near my level, not to mention that he couldn't even come close to getting one girl by his side. And when I do take Heather off from the sunset, I'll take that pathetic little Hawaiian of a male model straight to a deep grave.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**I guess that's pretty much it for the interviews then. Just so you do know that these interviews came mostly from The Angry American, and of course, I had little help of it as well. Stay tuned for the promo of the Fanfiction Survivor Series. It's bound to be intense!**

**Until then, rest in peace Lou Reed! You shall be missed!**

**R.I.P. Lou Reed 1942-2013**


	2. Survivor Series Kickoff

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Chapter 2: Kicking Off The Event**

**Info:** For the first time in the FanFiction Wrestling series, I take use to the "kickoff" pre-show matches that WWE uses currently, and go for something to warm the fans up for the 5 on 5 matches coming soon.

**Rated T for violence and mild language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest. All non-current WWE/TNA wrestlers are at their prime.**

**The Angry American (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel and before that, CharlieHarperFan88) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life.**

**Note: Like the FanFiction Royal Rumbles, all parts of the event take place on a single night.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**About a half an hour before the scheduled start time of the inaugural FanFiction Survivor Series event, the thousands of Indiana-born fans in attendance in Lucas Oil Stadium, carrying signs across the arena, waited for some hyping-up action to go around. Since the six primary commentators from both WWE and TNA weren't yet at the commentary tables, play-by-play announcing came from the lesser-known commentators of the two global promotions: WWE's Josh Matthews and Alex Riley, as well as two former WWE commentators in Todd Grisham and Matt Striker.**

**Todd Grisham:** Ladies and gentlemen, in a half-hour's time, FanFiction Survivor Series will broadcast across the globe, but right now, as we are streaming on YouTube, we welcome you to the Survivor Series Kickoff, where two known stars of the current generation of wrestling and TV will warm up this heated crowd in the Lucas Oil Stadium.

**Matt Striker:** It could be a bit of a treat, to see some entertainment before our scheduled start time!

**Alex Riley:** Strap in, fans! This is gonna be good!

After the opening remarks from the commentators, Justin Roberts, one of WWE's regularly-working ring announcers, stood in the middle of the ring.

**Justin Roberts:** The following kick-off contest is scheduled for one-fall, and in this match, there will be _NO_ disqualifications!

**Josh Matthews:** No disqualification?

**Matt Striker:** Yes! In FanFiction Survivor Series, the time for extreme is always now!

**(SONG: "Walk" by Pantera)**

Making his way to the ring for the dark match of the night was _Regular Show_'s own big and green party boy Mitch, best known as Muscle Man. He was rushing down to the ramp, hand-in-hand with his equally as green girlfriend Starla. In his other hand was a beige, black-taped baseball bat.

**Justin Roberts:** Introducing first… accompanied to the ring by Starla, from "The Park", weighing in at 323 pounds, Muscle Man!

**Alex Riley:** Whoa, what the hell happened to _this_ guy? He looks like Shrek got freaky with Bam Margera!

**Matt Striker:** I think the same could go for his girlfriend! I think they may be the same size as each other!

**Josh Matthews:** I don't mean to change the topic, but I remember for a fact that Muscle Man has been a bit unlucky in the past with Royal Rumbles. In his first appearance in the FanFiction Royal Rumble series, in the inaugural event, he lasted all of _15 seconds_, which, in a random fun fact, is still a longer amount of time in the Royal Rumble than Santino Marella in the 2009 WWE Royal Rumble, and The Warlord in the 1989 Rumble, not to mention Michael Cole and Glenn Quagmire of _Family Guy_ fame's entries in the first and second FanFiction Royal Rumble in that order, combined!

**Alex Riley:** Whoa, that seemed like a mouthful for you, didn't it?

**Josh Matthews:** The fans have to know, right?

The crowd gave quite a reaction to the _Regular Show_ star, who seemed ready to slam somebody through a cold, hard wooden table, or bash a metal garbage can over somebody's head. Muscle Man was armed and dangerous with that wooden baseball bat in his hand, and prepared for a fight. Kissing Starla's left hand, he awaited his opponent.

**(SONG: "Brother To Brother" by Dale Oliver)**

Coming out next for the match was an odd choice in the brother of TNA's "Monster" Abyss, Joseph Park, wearing his trademark tracksuit, and holding a small white towel, just in case he needs to throw it in.

**Justin Roberts:** And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 350 pounds, Joseph Park!

**Todd Grisham:** From what I've heard about this guy, Joseph spent some time in OVW, learning from some of TNA's best developmental trainers.

**Matt Striker:** Yeah, but he also seems to have some sort of trigger that is flipped when he sees his own blood.

**Josh Matthews:** Well, he _is_ related to The Monster Abyss, not to mention he uses the Black Hole Slam much like his brother. Not only that, but he has experience as an attorney as well.

**Alex Riley:** What irony; a lawyer related to an all-out _beast_.

As Joseph Park entered the ring, he was a bit creeped out by Muscle Man and Starla's green and obese appearances, but still managed to listen to the crowd's acceptable positive response, as he raised an arm up to keep the Indiana audience going.

The referee being set to call the action was veteran WWE official Mike Chioda. As Chioda got the timekeeper to ring the bell and start the match, the crowd was split down the middle in a chant-battle, trading between "SHOW SOME MUSCLE!", in reference to Muscle Man, and "JOSEPH PARK!" for TNA's wrestling lawyer.

**Matt Striker:** The crowd seems to be pretty hot tonight for this event, where no rules apply; not here, and not in the Survivor Series tag matches.

The match began with Muscle Man handing his baseball bat over to Starla, who watched from outside for the moment, as Mitch and Park began the traditional ring-circling pre-lockup wrestling ritual, followed by the collar-and-elbow tie-up. Muscle Man quickly got the starting boost of momentum by knocking down Joseph with a sambo-like leg sweep, followed by a Fujiwara armbar on the right arm of Park. Although it wouldn't likely make somebody tap out, it was meant more for damage in this match. A few seconds later, Muscle Man let go of the hold and went to kick Joseph in the gut while he was down, as the crowd kept on watching.

**Matt Striker:** And Mitch wearing down on Joseph Park right now.

**Alex Riley:** Who? Do you mean Muscle Man?

**Josh Matthews:** Yeah, that's his name.

**Alex Riley:** It is? I always thought it was something a bit more of a frat-boy kind, like Max or Rex, or Hulk!

**Todd Grisham:** …Hulk is a frat-boy name?

**Alex Riley:** Just... don't question it, alright? I'm just watching the match; I don't need to get too deep into this.

As the commentators had that brief argument, Muscle Man picked the moderately-heavier Joseph Park up on the mat, and tossed him into the ropes. Park sprung back, and was roughly elbowed to the side of the face. Joseph fell to the ground slowly, but with a bit of a harsh landing. Muscle Man then ran into the ropes, and leg dropped Joseph a la Hulk Hogan, with Starla cheering him on.

Muscle Man went for the pin, which Mike Chioda was quick to start counting on the white ring mat.

**1!** Joseph kicked out, having an edge in size, being only 27 pounds bigger than his opponent.

**Matt Striker:** Muscle Man and Joseph Park are both quite big heavyweight, in the same group of super heavyweights as the Big Red Monster Kane, the Deadman Undertaker, Kevin Nash, and even, to a lesser extent, the sinister Bray Wyatt and Paul Heyman's right hand powerhouse Ryback!

**Josh Matthews:** And yet neither one of those two are as big as those guys, which isn't shocking seeing as one is a party animal and another's experienced in… solving legal problems.

Muscle Man immediately went back after Park, dropping three elbows in a row, much like WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler, although with twice as quick and twice as angry.

**Alex Riley:** Geez, those elbow drops! That's a heart stopper!

**Josh Matthews:** I think JBL has been teaching you too much on how to make light on stuff like that, even though Jerry Lawler had a heart attack over a year ago.

**Alex Riley:** Well, when you put it that way, most people must've forgotten about that by now.

**Todd Grisham:** Ugh, as Gorilla Monsoon would say, "Would you stop?!"

As Muscle Man went to drag Joseph Park back up to his feet by his head, Park managed to reverse by grabbing onto MM's legs and dropping him down on the mat. Joseph then quickly locked in a Boston crab submission move, as he flipped Muscle Man over onto his stomach. As Park wrenched on the legs, Mitch strained as he got stuck in the center of the ring, his lower body in serious pain.

**Muscle Man:** *during the submission hold* OH NO, BRO!

**Josh Matthews:** Who's the "bro", exactly?

**Alex Riley:** Eh, who the hell would know?

As Joseph's leg and torso damaging submission hold was still locked in, the match made a 180 degree turn, both metaphorically, in terms of Joseph Park gaining control, and literally, due Muscle Man dragging himself around the ring trying to get out. Around a minute into the hold, Starla came to Muscle Man's aid at the bottom of the ramp, still holding the bat he handed her right before the match began. Starla took a big swing with a bat towards Park, whose head was right near the ropes facing the entrance ramp…

…only for Park to surprisingly duck the weapon strike, but at the same time, he ended up being kicked away when Muscle Man broke the submission hold, and Joseph Park rolled through the ropes, and to ringside, falling to the black padded flooring. The crowd that fought past the elongated submission hold kept focus on the match.

**Matt Striker:** Well, it was about time that submission was released. The crowd was growing weary on that one.

**Josh Matthews:** It was only for a minute; it wasn't _that_ long.

Starla looked towards Joseph, whose upper body dug underneath the apron, presumably looking for a weapon, and waited for him to come back out, as she prepared to try again and strike him down with Muscle Man's hard baseball bat.

**Todd Grisham:** It's not often that Joseph Park goes into a match where anything goes, but he's the lesser-known brother to Abyss, who has a hardcore background due to his experience in bloody matches in TNA against the likes of the Phenomenal AJ Styles, the death-defying Sabu, as well as Team 3D: Devon and Bubba "Bully" Ray Dudley.

**Alex Riley:** Well, I hope the Black Hole Slam isn't the only thing Joseph Park inherits from his brother. He's gotta push through in this match, even though it's only the pre-show for him right now.

Starla raised the baseball bat high and mighty, looking to score some damage for her lover to take to an advantage…

…but then Joseph Park pulled out a small stack of black steel chairs, and when he turned around onto his back on the floor, the chairs knocked the tan baseball bat out of Starla's hands as she swung it down, and it landed behind her. The "Muscle Woman", as Starla would probably be called at some point of time, was also staggered by the inadvertent chair-shot, as the chairs also struck her in her hands.

**Matt Striker:** Whoa, look out!

**Alex Riley:** _Aaaand_ her fingers are broken.

**Matt Striker:** Joseph Park didn't even know what was going on behind him, but he's still okay right now!

As Starla recoiled in pain and fell back, Joseph slid the five chairs stacked on top of each other underneath the ropes, and into the ring, and then followed suit. However, during the baseball bat and chair involved spot of the match, Muscle Man was practically waiting for Park, as he went back on the brother of Abyss, as he stomped a mud hole into Joseph Park, and then tossed him head first into a set of turnbuckles on the side of the ring near the entrance aisle leading up to the stage.

Muscle Man then lifted Joseph up, carefully, onto the top turnbuckle, contemplating a big move coming up.

**Alex Riley:** Uh-oh, I think Muscle Man wants to enter the high-risk district!

Muscle Man looked down at Joseph Park's stack of chairs, and spread them across the ring, around the range of where he could toss Joseph across the ring. He then slowly got up to the top rope, corner by corner, like peaks of a mountain, until he got up to Park's eye level.

**Matt Striker:** I think Park wishes his brother Abyss was out here to stop this!

**Josh Matthews:** That is, unless he can will himself out of this.

**Alex Riley:** Well, that's good for you to say, but I'm kinda worried that the ring could implode if they both launched off the top rope at the same time. Remember Big Show vs. Brock Lesnar? Big Show vs. Mark Henry?

**Todd Grisham:** Well, the two stars in that ring are a combined over 600 pounds, which is still less than the combined weight of Big Show and Brock Lesnar _or_ Mark Henry. I doubt it will be more than just a moderate mat-quake in the ring.

Muscle Man prepared for a superplex onto the steel chairs laying behind him on the ring canvas, and wrapped one of Joseph's arms over the back of his head…

…but Joseph Park punched Muscle Man in the gut with his free arm, catching him off guard, and then shoved him back down to the ring. Unfortunately for Mitch… I mean Muscle Man, he landed on the steel chairs, and began rolling around in pain, squealing like a pig.

As Muscle Man squirmed on the ring mat from the hard steel-involved fall from the top rope, the legal expert saw an opportunity while keeping his balance on the top turnbuckle…

…and jumped onto the crazy green fighter with a _big_ Superfly-like splash.

**Matt Striker:** He calls that the Closing Argument!

**Todd Grisham:** Could this be it?!

Park continued to lay on top of Muscle Man as referee Mike Chioda counted the second and possibly last pinfall of the match.

**1! 2!** …No! Muscle Man kicked out at two!

**Alex Riley:** *sharp exhale* Oooh, that was just _so_ close for Joseph! A splash from a 350 pounder like him is hard to kick out of; I should know, I've been in the ring with people his size, and bigger!

**Matt Striker:** Welcome to my club, A-Ry! I've been through hell and back at ECW when WWE revived it!

**Josh Matthews:** I guess me and Todd are lucky not to get pulverized weekly… although I've been attacked for just doing my job on more than one occasion, plus I've witnessed an unwise senior referee try to kill himself week after week—

**Todd Grisham:** Josh? I don't think they're paying attention to you right now; let's get back to the match, can't we?

Joseph Park objected to the referee's calling, complaining that it was a three-count and not a two, but Mike Chioda told him that it was a three-count, no if's, and's or but's about it.

Losing the argument, the attorney picked up Muscle Man...

...only for the overweight party animal to pick him up and push him onto the referee, knocking him down completely on his ass. Why referee bumps are necessary in no DQ matches aside from a possibility the next pinfall could not be counted, I'm not sure.

**Josh Matthews:** Oh, and not surprisingly, Muscle Man pushes Joseph Park down into Mike Chioda!

**Alex Riley:** Muscle Man will do what it takes to get a victory here, even though it's no disqualification!

While both the attorney and the ref tried to recover, Muscle Man went to the left turnbuckle, removing the turn pad which exposed the steel ring. Now this was very dirty.

While Joseph Park got to his feet, he was tripped by Muscle Man when the party animal got his feet. With Abyss's younger brother limping upside down, Mitch had a sick idea up his sleeve.

**Matt Striker:** Uh-oh, I think Muscle Man is gonna make Joseph Park fly here!

**Todd Grisham:** This isn't gonna look good for Joseph Park at all!

Giving Starla's word, Muscle Man catapulted Joseph Park in the left corner, hitting his head through the steel ring and getting knocked over. And as Joseph Park was knocked unconscious, Muscle Man whipped over the ropes and back and hit Joseph Park with a BIG body splash, made famous by King Kong Bundy, Mark Henry and the Ultimate Warrior!

Muscle Man hooked Joseph's leg as the referee managed to get up and make the count.

**1!**...

**2!**...

NO! Joseph Park managed to kick out just in time!

**Alex Riley:** Oh, man! Joseph Park managed to kick out!

**Josh Matthews:** And just in time too! What a close one!

**Matt Striker:** This is turning into a gruesome contest at best!

**Todd Grisham:** You definitely gotta give them credit for putting on a show!

Hearing the count of two, Muscle Man groaned in agony. In response, the overweight dwarf complained to the referee that it was a three-count and not two. He was suddenly in a argument with Mike Chioda.

**Muscle Man:** Not cool, bro! That was three! 1! 2! 3!

**Mike Chioda:** It was 2, I tell ya! 1! 2!

However, as the argument between Muscle Man and the referee intensified, something was trickling around Joseph Park's face.

It was red, dripping, and resembled so much as a crimson mask. Joseph Park felt the liquid substance with a touch of a finger, and found out this was blood. The fans saw this and started to frenzy around the attorney, who was seconds away from unleashing his total wrath on Muscle Man.

**Alex Riley:** Uh-oh, I don't know what Muscle Man did to him, but I think that may be a total mistake!

**Todd Grisham:** This crowd's on fire tonight, and they do know why!

**Matt Striker:** Muscle Man better not even turn around right now!

**Josh Matthews:** I think it may be too late for that now, Striker! Joseph Park's about to lose it...!

Back to the argument, Muscle Man angrily shoved Chioda into a corner, aware of the no-disqualification rules, and yelled at him to do his job like he means it. As the mean green slob turned around…

…he took a face full of a hard black steel chair, swung wildly by an absolutely enraged Joseph Park. After Muscle Man fell to the canvas in pain, just about busted open from the unprotected chair shot, Park brought the steel chair down on his back several times.

**Matt Striker:** Joseph has just snapped!

**Alex Riley:** Well, that's what happens when he starts bleeding, every time!

**Todd Grisham:** And whenever that happens, Park's chances of winning are practically tripled, and especially in no-disqualification matches like this!

After about 10 shots to the back, Park picked Muscle Man up by his dirt-brown hair, tossed him into the ropes, and when the party rocker bounced away from the ropes…

…Joseph Park lifted him into the air into a spinning side slam, best known as his older brother Abyss's Black Hole Slam, right onto the painfully dented steel chair!

**Matt Striker:** Black Hole Slam! That's it, it's over!

**Alex Riley:** Muscle Man may need to take a trip to the chiropractor after this!

**1! 2! 3!**

The crowd erupted as the match came to an end with a ring of the bell, which snapped Joseph Park out of his violent trance. Park looked around the ring for a moment before realizing he had achieved victory, as Mike Chioda raised Joseph's left arm up like usual.

**Josh Matthews:** And the match is _over_.

**Justin Roberts:** The winner of this match… Joseph Pa—

The ring announcer's voice seemed to have suddenly cut off, as if his microphone got cut, but as confusion started to form, the reason for the abrupt cut was because of an unknown assailant, whose only bit of description based on the face-obscuring hood keeping her mouth visible, was that the attacker was female, given off the figure. The black-and-orange clad invader had floored the WWE ring announcer with a sledgehammer to the gut, as the crowd didn't know how to react.

**Matt Striker:** *a bit startled* Uhhhh…

**Alex Riley:** Who the hell is that?!

**Josh Matthews:** Whoever she is, she seems like a bit of a threat to not only Justin Roberts, but everybody else in _and_ around that ring.

As the mystery stalker looked towards the ring, at Joseph Park and Mike Chioda, while Muscle Man was being helped up the ramp by Starla, a creepily big, sinister smile lurked in the bit of light that shone down on her mouth as she slowly approached the squared circle. The Indiana crowd didn't know what to think, as this situation seemed to go down a downward spiral it could probably not recover from before the pre-show ends.

After a moment of almost nothing, the intruding female attacker slid into the ring, just as Joseph Park got out of there, clearly not looking for trouble, as he retreated up the entrance ramp.

**Matt Striker:** That's it, Park! Get outta there! Don't risk your life on it!

**Todd Grisham:** I guess I have to agree with you on that; that woman looks absolutely ready for a fight!

While Joseph, being the smart kind of Chicago person he is, didn't want to get into another battle after a grueling match against Muscle Man, the helpless referee Mike Chioda was not as lucky.

The experienced World Wrestling Entertainment referee was backed into the ropes, as the hooded fighter looked towards his way. However, the woman seemed to begin to back away from Chioda…

…only to strike him in the face with the hard metal surface of the sledgehammer, sending the referee flying over the top rope, bloodied in a matter of seconds. The crowd recoiled as the sound of human flesh tasting the hammer echoed across the arena, but they were also interested in this sudden turn of events.

**Alex Riley:** Whoa! This woman is going insane on those who can't defend themselves!

**Todd Grisham:** First Roberts, now Chioda! This is a kind of thriller that I haven't really experienced!

**Matt Striker:** Jeez, this is tough to watch, but I couldn't say the same about the fans; they seem to like it!

**Josh Matthews:** I'm glad you feel that way, but I think we need to go to a little break for a second here on this pre-show, but—uh-oh.

As Josh seemed interrupted, he noticed the hardcore female sledgehammer-wielder calling towards the side of ringside including the commentators, medical personnel that was checking up on Justin Roberts, the timekeeper and a few other staff members.

**?:** Get me a mic. …_Get me a __**F***IN' **__mic!_

**Matt Striker:** Wait, hold on, what's she gonna say?

As a medical worker passed along the microphone Justin Roberts was using before… what was happening right now, the apparently irate and impacting psycho bitch pulled down the mysterious hood on her jacket, revealing a blooming of yellow and red hair that looked almost entirely unnatural. The crowd, and the commentators, were surprised to find out who this mysterious attacker turned out to be, but, oddly enough, the crowd was a lot more louder than they were a moment before.

**Todd Grisham:** *in shock* Oh my…

**Matt Striker:** Oh-ho-hoo, boy!

**Alex Riley:** I recognize those hair colors anywhere! Sunset Shimmer has just made an impact, but the question is "Why is she here?" What exactly does she want?

Sunset Shimmer, making her first appearance in the FanFiction Wrestling series, seemed to be battle-ready, but it seemed there was something the devious yellow-skinned woman needed to get off her chest right now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I'm not done; that was not all of what I needed to do right now! Now listen, all of you at the production truck, we do not go to break when _you_ want to go to break. As long as I stand in this ring, we stay live for the whole world to witness, because I do things that I think need to happen… and I'm thinkin', I don't know…... *looks towards the sledgehammer in her other hand* …why don't we have another match right now?

In response, the crowd got quite excited for the red-hot Fall Formal crasher, as they couldn't wait to see what the response is from the stars in the back.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm _pissed off_, and I wanna _FIGHT!_ I _DARE_ YOU TO STEP UP… AND BE A MAN! C'mon! Who's up for a round with someone who will not leave this ring until someone else comes out?!

As she seemed to be bloodthirsty for an all-out battle with another star standing by at the locker room, Sunset paced around the ring, giving an aggressively inviting gesture by making a bigger opening in between the ropes, for somebody to come through.

**Matt Striker:** She is furious right here! She practically held this event hostage for the moment! Hopefully she's prepared for someone to step up!

**Todd Grisham:** Doesn't it look like it?

**Josh Matthews:** Todd, I think the better question is… who's going to be the man or woman to step up against this—this somehow fearless mind?!

**Alex Riley:** Well, to me, she seems like a bit of a Dean Ambrose kind of lady; a very aggressive person with what may seem to be a soon-to-be hardcore background. If she wants to get an experience in this first-hand, that's fine with me.

**Matt Striker:** Ambrose? Really? Well, she _is_ a psycho, but not _that_ much of a psycho!

**Alex Riley:** Probably not yet, but we haven't seen much of what she's got besides assaulting Justin Roberts and Mike Chioda, so all we can hope for is that she gets a response!

Throughout the long set of commentary, the derailing discussion of what came by as semi-memorable nonsense formed between the four WWE-known commentators of past and present seemed to drown out Sunset Shimmer's harshly felt presence, which was finally halted by an actual response, after a moment of dead air (excluding the commentary).

**(SONG: "Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston, Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire)**

**Todd Grisham:** Well, the waiting is over now!

**Josh Matthews:** Ohh my!

Upon hearing the timeless, pop-worthy entrance music, the crowd rose up for a standing ovation, as the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels made his arrival to the stage, spinning like a hurricane of excitement, as he listened to the ovation from the fans.

**Josh Matthews:** The Heartbreak Kid has entered the building!

**Alex Riley:** Wasn't he in the building to begin with? Withstanding that, when Shimmer wanted a fight, I don't think she expected a full-on legend like Shawn Michaels!

**Todd Grisham:** Although while Shawn Michaels has been a part of these FanFiction Wrestling events since the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, he seems like a target for Sunset Shimmer to go after to make a statement in this event.

**Matt Striker:** There have been legend killers around, but I'm not 100% sure that Shimmer has what it takes to be a new breed of the kind.

As Sunset Shimmer looked on confident about getting this kind of opportunity, Michaels, upon reaching the half-way mark of the entrance ramp and knelt down, briefly praying and drowning in the loud reaction from the crowd he got, before raising his arms back up, in front of a line of fireworks firing across the stage behind him, as well as an extra assortment of pyrotechnics showering the titantron. The production for the fireworks must've been big for this. Much like how HBK's theme song goes, the knees of almost all the fans in attendance got weak as they continued to give Mr. Hall of Fame their utmost support.

**Matt Striker:** Shawn Michaels, a true Hall of Famer, may be thinking that it could take just a single Sweet Chin Music in a matter of seconds to put Shimmer away, but as she said, we haven't seen all of her potential yet.

With Sunset still standing at the center of the ring, with a cocky smirk and arms crossed, Shawn slapped down on the aisle as he sprang back up on his feet and continued to walk down to the ring. He jumped up to the apron, continuing to let the crowd give it their all to him, and then entered the ring, soon afterwards beginning a Ric Flair-style strut, giving off the fact that the San Antonio superstar was in quite a good mood for this night. HBK didn't exactly have his ring attire on at all, but he would be able to go for a match no matter what. With a microphone of his own in hand, Shawn Michaels was ready to voice his opinions tonight.

**Shawn Michaels:** …It's been quite a while, but man, it's damn good to be back!

The worldwide audience, both in the stands live, and watching at home (or anywhere else), were still standing tall as they were much obliged with the cheap pop.

**Shawn Michaels:** Ya know… I remember being here at WrestleMania VIII, wrestling to entertain the fans… but then again, I wasn't as relevant as I am now; in fact, my opponent was Tito Santana, who_ is_ a hall-of-famer like yours truly. Now, onto other things, specifically, Survivor Series… *referring to Sunset Shimmer* …and whoever the hell this odd teen girl is in the ring with me—seriously, aren't you in high school or somethin'? Did your boyfriend or something want you to do—wait, do you even _have_ a boyfriend? If not… sorry, I'm taken. Besides, I'm not even sure you're legal.

Despite the main purpose of HBK's appearance sort of going off track, the crowd held onto this scene going on in the ring. After the couple of disses thrown at her by Mr. WrestleMania/Hall of Fame, Shimmer decided to respond.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Way to derail yourself in seconds; listen, if _you_ are the one who wanted to accept my challenge, that's fine with me, but… I don't think you know what you're actually getting yourself into. Yeah, I understand I haven't gotten into a wrestling match at _all_, but I have seen some of what people like you have done in this ring. Plus… *looking at her sledgehammer again* I'm armed with a quite dangerous weapon, and this night needs no rules, so I'm free to break bones with this sledgehammer like your buddy Hunter used to; emphasis on "_used_ to".

**Shawn Michaels:** Eh, you are right on that one; with all due respect, all Triple H does now is believe Daniel Bryan and Big Show suck, and letting Randy Orton and the Shield suck him off every day of the year. Luckily, you're less trouble, because you've probably never even popped your cherry. That's probably why you're "pissed off" right now, you probably wanted to get some.

**Sunset Shimmer:** *getting in Shawn's face* _THAT_ is not true! I know I can beat someone like you, because you've gotten quite a hell of a case of ring rust over the last few years!

**Shawn Michaels:** …You do realize I was in three _FanFiction Royal Rumbles_ over the last two years, right? Look, I'm not usually the one to hit a girl, but I can make an exception, but you should probably back off before you get hurt.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Right, like you could kick my ass that easily!

**Shawn Michaels:** I'm warning ya, though! You should be careful with what you say, because it could be the last before your jaw gets broken!

**Sunset Shimmer:** And why… is… _that_?

A bit after Shawn and Sunset's back to back tirades, a small, eerie drone seemed to hit the arena, as the lights suddenly flashed out to black, and then to a creepy blood red all over the place. The crowd seemed to partially know who must be coming out, but others were a bit confused.

**Todd Grisham:** Oh no…

**(SONG: "Blackhole" by Dale Oliver)**

As the dark, gritty and familiar music played through the arena's speakers, a cloud of fog formed on the top of the entrance ramp. The crowd seemed to go a bit ballistic as they awaited the arrival…

…

…of TNA's fiercest monster Abyss, the meaner and scarier brother of Joseph Park, who had just fled the ring moments earlier thanks to one of the two characters in the ring. In one of Abyss's hands was a wooden 2x4 with a dangerous amount of nails sticking out of the wood. This weapon was named "Janice", oddly enough after TNA president Dixie Carter's mother.

**Matt Striker:** Oh man, this might just be a blood bath! , and I think he's looking to get revenge towards Sunset Shimmer for his brother Joseph just a few minutes ago!

**Alex Riley:** Oh god, he's got Janice! Somebody's getting torn apart, and I think that somebody is Shimmer!

**Josh Matthews:** I think she should run, but I think she's staying put! In fact, I think she wants to fight _him_, too!

As Abyss took no time to get into the ring, he prepared to swing Janice into Sunset's face, but Shawn Michaels had to play the role of referee in this imminent brawl, having to keep Abyss and Shimmer from tearing each other apart.

**Shawn Michaels:** Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa_WHOA_! Look, Abyss… I know what you're thinking, you're thinking of ripping that psycho bitch's head off with that nail-wood weapon or whatever, but trust me when I say that I got this!

**Sunset Shimmer:** *scoffs* _You_ think you can handle this?! I think I should handle this on my own!

**Shawn Michaels:** No, you're not, you're just a girl! …A kind of intimidating and crazy girl, but still! I wanted—_I_ wanted to go after you first, but seeing as you're pretty eager to maul _anybody_ who's wanting to fight you… I'm hoping you could go for a handicap match. In fact, I don't even need to change my attire; I can wrestle in my jeans!

The crowd, and Sunset, accepted HBK's idea of turning the match into a handicap match in the favor of the Heartbreak Kid and Abyss, as Shawn listened on.

**Shawn Michaels:** Okay, all we need… is a referee! Unfortunately, Sunset Shimmer happened to break Mike Chioda's nose, so he's out right now. Let's get Charles Robinson, or Earl Hebner, or at least somebody to referee this match.

In response, former WCW referee Nick Patrick ran down to the ring, as Shawn and Abyss stood at one side of the ring, with the yellow-skinned renegade female (Sunset) on the other side. However, as the match was set to begin, Abyss walked towards the other side of the ring to get behind Shimmer, who basically shrugged it off by stepping towards Shawn a bit more.

**Alex Riley:** Looks like we're gonna have another match.

**Josh Matthews:** Right now? Do we have time?

**Matt Striker:** Of course we have time! There's about 10 minutes before the pre-show ends! We can end early if the match does!

As soon as the bell rang…

…_BAM!_ Abyss suddenly nailed (no pun intended) Sunset Shimmer on the back of the head with the nail-covered log of wood he calls Janice!...

…followed by Shawn Michaels striking the formerly undisputed Fall Formal Princess square in the face with a Sweet Chin Music. Shimmer span around, almost dizzy…

…as she was thrown in a 360 spin into a Black Hole Slam by Abyss!

**Matt Striker:** Holy crap, that was an insane combo!

**Josh Matthews:** Once you take a couple shots to the head and back like that, it's almost impossible to kick out!

**Todd Grisham:** Just to be sure, the match needs to end by pinfall or submission, so that may be it.

Shawn and Abyss both covered Shimmer at the same exact time, as Nick Patrick made the count.

**1!**

**2!**

…Sunset Shimmer somehow, _somehow_, kicks out of the combined 400+ pounds on her body! Everybody was in shock, _including_ the referee!

**Josh Matthews:** It's over—wait, what?

**Matt Striker:** No! No way that just happened!

**Todd Grisham:** Are you—are you kidding me right now?!

**Alex Riley:** _No one_ should kick out of that! That's at least the equivalent of a Sweet Chin Music and a Pedigree, maybe even an Undertaker tombstone piledriver!

As the Heartbreak Kid rolled out right after the kick out, Abyss pounded on the ground in frustration, even shoving the referee across the ring, as there were no disqualifications at all, like every other match on the card for tonight. Sunset, however, was almost unconscious after the trio of painful attacks just a moment earlier, and it seemed that she was bleeding a bit on the back of her head from the nails of Janice scratching her head a few seconds earlier, as the blood dropped to the ring mat.

Outside of the ring, Michaels was looking for some sort of object underneath the ring to actually put away the Equestria Girls antagonist…

…until he uncovered a wooden table and pulled it out of the hidden under-ring compartment. HBK carried the table into the ring, and began to set it up, as Abyss dragged Shimmer across the ring, her being almost completely dead and too numb to manage to respond.

**Alex Riley:** I could suggest the idea of pinning her again, but she could probably kick out twice.

**Matt Striker:** Well, when at first you don't succeed, try try again!

**Todd Grisham:** Although something tells me Abyss and Shawn Michaels will be trying _too_ hard to put her away.

**Matt Striker:** She kicked out of a Sweet Chin Music _and_ a Black Hole Slam!

**Alex Riley:** Don't forget Janice!

As Shawn managed to get the table on its two legs, Abyss carried Sunset Shimmer in a bearhug position. Shawn got to the other side of the table, as Abyss lifted Sunset up…

…before the Monster tossed the red-and-yellow alpha bitch down towards the table, with the Show Stopper all-out putting Shimmer through the table with a cutter of sorts, much like those of WCW legend Diamond Dallas Page and multi-time WWE Champion Randy Orton. The crowd cheered for the tag team maneuver!

**Todd Grisham:** Oh man, she just went through that table with authority!

**Matt Striker:** Shades of the Dudley Boyz, that 3D-like assault!

Shawn Michaels and Abyss then pinned down Sunset Shimmer for another pinfall attempt.

**1! 2! 3!**

**(SONG: "Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston, Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire)**

**Matt Striker:** Well, that's what Shimmer gets for invading our show, I suppose!

**Todd Grisham:** That's all she wrote!

Despite no ring announcer officially calling the victory of the Monster and the Heartbreak Kid (due to Justin Roberts getting a sledgehammer to the gut earlier), Shawn still celebrated as Abyss stood above Sunset, looking down at the wreckage.

As Shawn Michaels stood up on the turnbuckles to listen to the crowd's amused applause, Abyss rolled out of the ring, leaving her bleeding and battered to near-death.

**Matt Striker:** After that beating, I'm not sure if Sunset should be transported to the nearest hospital, or the nearest morgue!

**Alex Riley:** I'm thinking she takes a trip to the nearest police office when she recovers; isn't there a law on trespassing, or breaking and entering?

**Todd Grisham:** I'm sure that's still there, but I'm not sure what will happen to her, as we thank the fans for tuning into this pre-show event! Survivor Series starts right now!

The last image of the pre-show before the pre-show came to an end was Nick Patrick raising the arms of Abyss and Shawn Michaels in the center of the ring.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Fun facts:**

"**Walk" by Pantera was at one point used by Rob Van Dam during his ECW years.**

**Muscle Man's entrance with the baseball bat is based off of the WWE 2K14 version of Edge's entrance from his match against Mick Foley at WrestleMania 22.**

**The "unwise senior referee" was Tim White in between 2005 and 2006.**

**Sunset seemed to be channeling Scott Steiner (remember when he appeared in WWE in the early 2000's) when demanding a microphone, didn't she?**

**She also channeled CM Punk during her promo as well.**

**WWE storylines don't exactly carry over to these fanfictions, but a few little bits of it, including tag teams, **_**some**_** alignments and stables are here.**

**As we head onto the main show, let's take a good view at what teams will be in match-ups (although from the first chapter, you probably already know some of them):**

**Wrestling Superstars:**

The Authority: Triple H, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns

Cross Rhodes: Cody Rhodes, Goldust, Fernando, Diego & Kofi Kingston

Van Daminators: Rob Van Dam, The Great Khali, Big E. Langston, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso

Prime-Time Funk: Darren Young, Titus O'Neil, Brodus Clay, Tensai & R-Truth

Awesome Showoffs: Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Mark Henry, Fandango & Zack Ryder

Heyman Hustlers: Brock Lesnar, Ryback, Curtis Axel, Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro

Angry Goats: Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Sheamus, Christian & Rey Mysterio

Punk Rockers: CM Punk, The Rock, John Cena, Mick Foley & Chris Jericho

Main Event Mafia: Sting, Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Magnus & Rampage Jackson

Aces & Eights: Bully Ray, Devon, Knux, Garrett Bischoff & Wes Brisco

Team Phenomenal: A.J. Styles, Austin Aries, Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson, Manik

The Aristocrats: Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper

**Non-Wrestling Stars:**

Batman Family: Batman, Nightwing, Catwoman, Huntress & Batgirl

Team Heather: Heather (Total Drama), Justin (Total Drama), Owen (Total Drama), Eva (Total Drama) & LeShawna (Total Drama)

Lightning Squad: Lightning (Total Drama), Anne Maria (Total Drama), Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Marshall Lee The Vampire King (Adventure Time) & Philip J. Fry (Futurama)

Grojband: Corey Riffin (Grojband), Laney Penn (Grojband), Kin Kujira (Grojband), Kon Kujira (Grojband), Nick Mallory (Grojband)

Twilight Crushers: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)

The Imaginators: Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb), Ed, Edd & Eddy

Gravity Punks: Dan (Dan Vs.), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Duncan (Total Drama), Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show)

Girl Power: Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls), Bridgette (Total Drama), Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb), Lois Griffin (Family Guy)

Tha Cool Guyz: Geoff (Total Drama), Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb), Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), T-Bone Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats) & "Razor" Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats)

Bundy Bombers: Al Bundy (Married... With Children), Steve Urkel (Family Matters), Red Forman (That 70's Show), Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) and Cody Lambert (Step By Step)

The Angry Anti-Heroes: Angry Video Game Nerd, The Nostalgia Critic, Peter Griffin (Family Guy), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) & Bender (Futurama)

Team Alejandro: Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb), Lil' Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls), The Great And Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

**The intro and first part of the first match will be coming up **_**really**_** soon today, to make up for this being uploaded a little late. Until next time!**

**RIP Maurice "Mad Dog" Vachon**

**September 14, 1929 - November 21, 2013**


	3. Introduction

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Chapter 3: Survival Begins**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American, (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life..**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

_The Survivor Series..._

_For 26 years, the event captivates a well-long Thanksgiving tradition._

_There have been winners... and there have been losers. Armies will lead their men into battle. Some lives will be changed while some lives will be lost._

_Teams of five will battle more than to just survive... they'll battle to prove dominance over another._

_Legacies are built. Dynasties are created. And warfare is drawn._

_But tonight, traditions are broken. Rules have been thrown out of the window. And teamwork is not an option._

_This time, it's WWE against the entire Fanfiction world. Twenty-four teams. Twelve matches. And one ring. _

_Who will reign supreme?_

_Who stand tall?_

_But better yet..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Who will survive?_

_It all begins at the Fanfiction Survivor Series!_

** (READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

After the little intro was over and done with, we cut back to Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis, Indiana, the same city that hosted WrestleMania VIII in 1992. For the set, they used the Survivor Series 2011 stage as their Titantron. The place was lit up with blue and white colors, along with the entire ring itself. The ring was complete with a white-blue-white rope set, a black ring apron with white ring mat, and a light blue barricade that surrounded the ringside. The commentary tables were colored mostly in white with the blue Fanfiction logo surrounding it. The entire blue and white fireworks shot all across the titantron in a tremendous display.

The crowd was once again in an incomplete frenzy, with devoted fans of the WWE Universe holding signs like "Live N' Die for Bronies", "Alejandro Sucks", "Cryback Sucks", "You're Welcome" and "Did I Do That?". After taking brilliant shots of the crowd, the camera panned right over to where Jerry "The King" Lawler, Michael Cole and John Bradshaw Layfield were sitting.

**Michael Cole:** Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever Fanfiction Survivor Series, live from Lucas Oil Stadium from Indianapolis, Indiana! I'm Michael Cole, and standing besides me like always are my broadcast partners, Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe we get Thanksgiving early, Cole! This is great. We got 24 teams battling for dominance here! There's no prize in this Survivor Series, but there's only one option that's better than a prize, and that is to survive!

**JBL:** This is why I love the Survivor Series! It's where you see the oddest of teams form up in various ways! Heck, I was even on Team SmackDown in the 2005 Survivor Series and we won! Who knows which teams will try to get along by the time this is over!

**Michael Cole:** That'll be interesting to see, JBL! And standing besides us is our other broadcast partners, TNA's very own Mike Tenay, Tazz and legendary ECW announcer Joey Styles!

The camera panned over to the other table, in which the three other commentators that Cole mentioned sat. But this time, Aces & Eights' biggest supporter Tazz was there, much to Tenay's disappointment.

**Joey Styles:** It's very good to be here, guys! And it's just an honor to host this once-in-a-lifetime event! Who knows how extreme this is gonna get? The winning captains move on to a match filled to the brim with tables, ladders and chairs to determine an ultimate champion!

**Tazz:** I know, it's crazy! I can't wait for my boys from Aces & Eights to reign supreme against all of those losers. Whichever team who's facing Aces & Eights, they better say their prayers because this is gonna be a long night!

**Mike Tenay:** Speaking of teams, you'll never guess what we have in store. For the first time, you'll see The Authority, Aces & Eights and Main Event Mafia in Survivor Series action. Not to mention that we'll see members of Batman's family, alongside all main Elements of Harmony from My Little Pony, and not to mention that members of the new Cartoon Network show Grojband will also be competing!

**Joey Styles:** I can't wait for it much longer, guys! I'm getting tense! Before we get to the action, let's go to backstage correspondent Renee Young who's with one of the teams competing on our opening match-up!

The camera transitioned over to Renee Young, who was standing alongside a team known as the "Gravity Punks".

**Renee Young:** I'm Renee Young, and standing alongside me is "Gravity Punks", made consistently of Total Drama Action winner Duncan, Mordecai and Rigby of "Regular Show", Dipper Pines from "Gravity Falls" and the team leader himself, Dan from "Dan Vs.". Tonight, you face your most interesting challenge of the night against Team Phenomenal, made consistently of A.J. Styles, Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson, Austin Aries and Manik. Any gameplan you like to discuss going into this event?

**Dan:** Why on earth do you wanna know, Renee? We haven't thought of a game plan to begin with. I hate having to think of last-minute game plans! That's not how "Gravity Punks" roll. We just go all out, no matter who size our opponents are. Whether they're big, small, medium-sized, regular, super size, jumbo-size, mega-size, or even gigantic size, we'll take them on. Who says we need a game plan to beat our opponents, when we can just go all out? That's what we plan to do with Team Phenomenal! If you have nothing to add Renee, then get out of here! I hate you and everything combined! Well, except Dipper. I'm certain that he'd like you.

**Renee Young:** You don't have much friends, do you?

After giving Dan enough of an angry glare, Renee refocused on the camera.

**Renee Young:** Anyway, enough about that. Let's go to Justin Roberts for our opening match-up! This is gonna be intense!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Well, that didn't look much like an intro to begin with, but let's hope the first match-up in the event (not counting the pre-show) will make up for all of this.**

**The first chapter will commence with Team Phenomenal (AJ Styles, Mr. Anderson, Jeff Hardy, Austin Aries, and Manik) vs. Gravity Punks (Dan, Dipper Pines, Duncan, Mordecai & Rigby). This could be a two-parter, deciding how long the match goes from here.**

**Until then, you know what to do from here! SHA-BAM!**


	4. Gravity Punks vs Phenomenal part 1

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Chapter 4: Team Phenomenal vs. Gravity Punks, Part I**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel and before that, CharlieHarperFan88) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life.**

**Note: Like the FanFiction Royal Rumbles, all parts of the event take place on a single night.**

** (READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The fans were growing anticipated, the skies were roaring with glory, and the lights shone on that single ring alone. This was about to be a battle of wits and survival. And so far, only one team was gonna walk away the winner. The question was...

...

...

...

...who was gonna survive?

The question was about to be asked when Legendary WWE Hall-of-Famer Howard Finkel entered the ring the same time the team leader's music played.

**_(SONG: "Evil Ways" (Justice Mix) by Blues Saraceno)_**

By one single note playing out of the speakers, the crowd went in a frenzy, cheering wildly for the first team that was beginning to come on out. The legendary announcer approached the mic with grace.

**_Howard Finkel: _**Ladies and gentleman, this is our opening contest of the Fanfiction Survivor Series, in which this match will be No Disqualifications! Introducing the team being lead down the aisle... Team Phenomenal! Comprised of Manik... Mr. Anderson... Austin Aries... "The Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy... and the team leader and TNA Heavyweight Champion... "The Phenomenal" A.J. Styles!

One at a time, the entire members all headed down to the ring as a group united into one. All of the screaming fangirls around Indianapolis shrieked over Jeff Hardy as they handed him their bras and panties.

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow! Take a look at that!

**Mike Tenay:** It's hard to imagine the response they got since Jeff Hardy's in the team!

**Tazz:** Mostly the women in the audience are giving much more to Jeff Hardy than their money's worth, I'll tell you that!

**JBL:** I see that personally. I get the same response I have when I come home to New York City. Except they give me cash other than bras and panties.

**Michael Cole:** Team Phenomenal is looking fully prepared! Talk about a team of champions! Mr. Anderson, Jeff Hardy, A.J. Styles, and Austin Aries has been former TNA Heavyweight Champions while Manik is a former X-Division champion! Talk about high caliber at it's best. You're looking at it right here!

One by one, the entire members of Team Phenomenal all entered the ring, looking pumped and ready. Out of all the members of the team, only A.J. Styles had the loudest ovation from all of them, hearing the chants of "AJ! AJ! AJ!" all around Lucas Oil Stadium.

They all waited patiently for the next team to come on out.

**_(SONG: "Angry Again" by Megadeth)_**

As the sound of Megadeth exploded into the speakers, the other team, led by a certain anti-social malcontent, came out with flair.

**Howard Finkel: **And now, their opponents... The Gravity Punks! Comprised of Rigby and Mordecai... 'Total Drama Action' winner Duncan... Dipper Pines... and their captain... Dan!

Both members appeared as a group together, but they all stood together, staring at Team Phenomenal like a group of cowboys. It was almost like a showdown in the wild west. There was only one pack who was gonna stay alive.

**Joey Styles:** This could be the craziest team of competitors you can ever find!

**JBL:** These guys are just nonsense. You have two wild party animals, two no-good punks, and a shrimpy weakling. This will be nothing short of a squash match as far as I'm concerned.

**Mike Tenay:** Well, JBL... experience does come into play, but I think it's interesting to see what Gravity Punks can pull off in this match.

**JBL:** *snickers* Heh, I doubt it...

Just like what a leading commander would do, Dan forced the rest of his members to engage in a three-point stance. By the look of Team Phenomenal, they were gonna rush in the ring at the same time.

Holding what seemed to be a fake sword, Dan pointed to Team Phenomenal, giving out the signal.

**Dan:** Okay, everyone! ATTACK!

Performing a screaming battle cry, the bluejay, the raccoon, the delinquent, and Dipper all ran down the ramp alongside Dan like a group of vengeful indians. The crowd deafened their battle cry with thunderous cheers, having the entire audience split on both teams.

As soon as they got inside the ring, the rest of Team Phenomenal charged against the opposing team. This drove the fans even more crazier as a result. Manik took on Dipper Pines, Jeff Hardy took on Mordecai, Mr. Anderson handled Rigby, Austin Aries took on Duncan, while both team leaders namely A.J. and Dan, also jabbed a little.

**Michael Cole:** Wow! This is going fast and furious!

**Mike Tenay:** So far, what a way to kick off the Fanfiction Survivor Series! This is amazing, I can tell you that!

**Jerry Lawler:** Amazing? This is gonna turn extreme in a minute.

The momentum shifted between each team back and forth with blows, until Gravity Punks pummeled Team Phenomenal so badly that they were backed out of the ring with dropkicks thrown by Dipper, Dan, Duncan, Mordecai and Rigby.

But that was hardly the beginning. Everyone except Rigby managed to get to all four corners of the ring, in hopes of getting some double-team offense in the beginning of the match. As soon as Manik, Jeff Hardy, Austin Aries and AJ Styles got up immediately, Dan, Dipper, Duncan, and Mordecai all leaped into the air and landed on them with picture perfect body presses. As usual, Dipper landed on Manik, Mordecai landed on Jeff, Duncan landed on Aries, and Dan landed on Styles. The crowd was perfectly losing it!

**JBL:** Wow! How impressive was that?

**Mike Tenay:** A flying body press on all four corners of the ring? How intense is this?

**Michael Cole:** Well, knowing by the roaring start of the match, this comes very close to intense!

Rigby was now alone in the ring with Mr. Anderson, who recently got back in the ring.

As soon as the referee signaled the opening bell, Rigby and Mr. Anderson started duking it out. So far, Rigby managed to send a flurry a punches over Mr. Anderson's gut, sending the loudmouth to the left turnbuckle.

**Jerry Lawler:** Rigby's going all out on Mr. Anderson!

**Joey Styles:** The raccoon's hitting harder like Mike Tyson here!

**JBL:** Okay, I can concur with that, but he still needs to prove me nonetheless.

Flurries to the gut wasn't enough. So Rigby managed to climb up on Mr. Anderson's chest and go a bit further.

The raccoon gave the loudmouth a 10-punch salute. With a fist forming from his hand, he punched away!

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!

When Rigby got to 10, he decided to take Mr. Anderson for a ride. With a deep breath, the party raccoon flipped him over like a flapjack!

**Tazz:** Impressive monkey flip by Rigby! He's taking it to Mr. Anderson deep home!

**Michael Cole:** He's definitely improved since the last time we saw him. That was way back at Fanfiction Royal Rumble II when he and Mordecai nearly cleaned house out of everyone!

**JBL:** I can only hope his success doesn't go straight to Rigby's head.

The action outside the ring was way more intense than usual.

Back at the left barricade, Dan was pummeling on A.J. Styles, long enough to be tired and worn out. And as the Phenomenal One was busy trying to recover, the malcontent rushed over to him and nailed A.J. with a flying clothesline over the barricade.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, clothesline over the barricade!

**Mike Tenay:** A.J. tumbled over like a domino!

**Tazz:** Gravity Punks may be looking to tumble over the team if they keep this up!

**JBL:** Yeah, but for how long?

Back at the right barricade, Manik was looking to whip Dipper through the barricade.

With such strength, the masked avenger whipped the youngster...

...only for Dipper to leap on top of the barricade with his own two feet.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! Dipper managed to save himself for the time being!

But that was only the beginning, Dipper turned around to see Manik...

...and managed to leap up through the air, getting Manik over with a hurricanrana!

**Mike Tenay:** My goodness! Dipper hits a hurricanrana on top of the barricade!

**JBL:** I'm amazed that someone the size of a tree stump can manage to get Manik with that move!

Near the second left barricade, Austin Aries and Jeff Hardy decided to double team on Mordecai, by wrapping his wings around their heads and lifting him up in a double vertical suplex.

But before they could actually lift the blue-jay up, Duncan managed to grab Mordecai just in time.

In response, when Aries and Hardy turned back, they were hit with a double superkick!

**Jerry Lawler:** YEOUCH! Double Superkick! That oughtta sting!

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, that's definitely enough to make your jaw cringe as well!

**Tazz:** So far, so good, the momentum's on the Gravity Punks!

This was quickly turning into anarchy at a short time.

Inside the ring however, Rigby was still reigning over the body of Mr. Anderson by giving him a nice body slam. After that, Rigby ascended up the top rope for some high-risk offense.

**JBL:** Looks like we're about to see a flying raccoon here tonight!

**Michael Cole:** He's got Mr. Anderson on the mat! Let's see what Rigby comes up with!

In a deep breath, Rigby leaped up through the air...

...and nailed Mr. Anderson with a huge top-rope senton splash!

**Mike Tenay:** Senton splash from the top rope! And Rigby nails it!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe it! This could be the end of Mr. Anderson in record time!

**JBL:** If Rigby covers him for the 3-count, I'll be shocked.

But to the rest of the commentators surprise, Rigby wasn't going for the three count. He wanted to unleash more punishment on Mr. Anderson.

As soon as Mr. Anderson slowly started to get up from that senton splash, Rigby stanced himself in crane position. Mordecai was yelling at his best friend to cover him already, but Rigby became too stupid to ignore him.

**JBL:** This is insane! Why didn't Rigby cover him?

**Joey Styles:** That could be a mistake for Rigby!

As Mr. Anderson turned around, Rigby swung at him...

...at the form of slaps. He got him in the leg and in the abdominal section. The rest of the crowd looked confused that Rigby would do something like this. I mean, all Rigby wanted to so was slap Mr. Anderson repeatedly through all body parts? How childish to Mr. Anderson. But to his amazement...

...he didn't feel unaffected by Rigby's slaps.

**Tazz:** What the hell? Is Rigby hamboning Mr. Anderson?

**JBL:** How stupid is that? That's hardly gonna do any damage!

**Michael Cole:** It's nice knowing you, Rigby!

Mr. Anderson was pissed off at the raccoon. Rigby was hitting as hard as he can, but in response...

...Mr. Anderson ended up kicking Rigby in the no-no region! The entire WWE Universe had cringed and cheered at the same time at this display.

**Rigby:** *as he's holding his jewels* YEEEEEEEEEEOW! THAT F***ING KILLS!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, you can forget seeing this raccoon have kids in the future!

**Joey Styles:** I'm certain he may not have kids at all! That hurts like holy hell!

With Rigby holding his jewels painfully, Mr. Anderson grabbed the Raccoon and got him with a quick Mic Check!

**JBL:** Mic Check! Mr. Anderson got him hook, line and sinker!

After the Mic Check, Mr. Anderson covered Rigby's body while the referee began making the entire three-count.

1! 2! 3!

The referee then sounded the bell, indicating the first elimination of the Fanfiction Survivor Series.

**Mike Tenay:** Rigby's gone! He's done!

**JBL:** Rigby was too stupid to do something foolish like hambone a former United States Champion. And it cost them.

**Michael Cole:** I hate to admit this very much, but I don't blame you for the least!

**1st Elimination: Rigby (Gravity Punks); Eliminated by: Mr. Anderson (Team Phenomenal); Result: Pinfall**

The rest of the Gravity Punks all cussed Rigby out for no reason before he left up the ramp a defeated man.

Meanwhile, Mr. Anderson took no time to rest as Dipper Pines caught him out of nowhere with a springboard flying forearm from the apron.

**Mike Tenay:** Flying forearm out of nowhere by Dipper Pines!

**Tazz:** Dipper's looking pretty impressive it seems! He was impressive in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble and now he's tearing it up in the Survivor Series!

**Jerry Lawler:** I tell ya, this kid never ceases to impress me.

The action outside the ring kept on going. The fight between Dan and AJ Styles was so rowdy, they took it to the crowd.

So far, Dan had roughed up the Phenomenal One for a good minute or two into the match. AJ was trying to find a place to recover until Dan body slammed him on the concrete.

**Michael Cole:** Ouch! Right on that forbidden steel concrete!

**Joey Styles:** That sure as hell won't look pretty!

With A.J. unconscious on the floor, Dan looked under the garbage bin and looked for a 20 ounce bottle of Mountain Dew. He found it and pulled it out for the world to see.

**JBL:** Dear god, is Dan gonna hit A.J. Styles with a bottle of pop? What good is that gonna do?

**Joey Styles:** Dan may not think much, but when it comes to weapons, he'll use anything in the arena to his advantage!

Before Dan could whack A.J. Styles with the empty bottle, the Phenomenal One managed to get up...

...and nailed the malcontent with the Pele Kick!

**Tazz:** Oh, HELLO!

**Michael Cole:** Dan got the wind knocked out of him with that violent Pele kick!

**Mike Tenay:** I think A.J.'s got the tide turned in this fight!

While Dan and A.J.'s brawl in the audience continued, the fight between Austin Aries and Duncan intensified.

The Greatest Man That Ever Lived and the Delinquent fought all the way up to the ramp. So far, Duncan was winning this little sparring round.

**JBL:** We got ourselves a war at Survivor Series! Look at Austin and Duncan go!

**Jerry Lawler:** Indeed! They're like machine guns going off on each other! It's insane!

**Joey Styles:** Somebody's gonna be looking to get shot down here!

A few more blows from Duncan sent Austin Aries off the stage, but luckily, Austin Aries managed to land on his feet and only tumble a bit.

Duncan backed away from him a bit so that the Greatest Man That Ever Lived could get up. When Austin did get up however, The Delinquent took off running and leaped off the stage, hitting Austin Aries with a clothesline!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! A clothesline off the stage!

**Michael Cole:** He flew with the greatest of ease there!

**Tazz:** This is turning into an all-out war!

Outside the ring, Dipper and Mordecai were busy double teaming against Mr. Anderson on the top rope.

By the look on Dipper and Mordecai's face, they were planning to get the loudmouth with a double superplex. They wrapped Mr. Anderson's arms around their necks and started lifting him up.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! This feels bad enough for Mr. Anderson here!

**Mike Tenay:** And to think getting piledriven onto the stage was bad enough, this is gonna be way worse, especially the landing!

But before they could even think about hitting the superplex, Manik managed to recover in time and got in the ring. Seeing Mr. Anderson in an uncomfortable position, Manik managed to push Mordecai off the ropes and onto the floor.

**JBL:** Uh-oh! Mordecai took a bit of a tumble!

**Joey Styles:** There was no way Manik was gonna let Mr. Anderson crash-land on the mat!

Manik managed to save Mr. Anderson for the time being. In exchange, Manik hoisted Dipper Pines up by his shoulders.

This left the loudmouth to recover for a second. After shaking some nerves off, he eyed Dipper Pines like a boat waiting to be blown up by a heat seeking missile. When Manik turned around with Dipper still on his shoulders, Mr. Anderson leaped up in the air and nailed the youngster with a flying bulldog!

**Tazz:** You gotta be kidding me! A flying bulldog?

**Joey Styles:** That's the same double-team move made famous by The Steiner Brothers!

**Mike Tenay:** Definitely an homage to the Steiners at best! Dipper may be out like a light!

As Dipper's body began limping across the mat, Manik began to cover him for the three-count.

1... 2...

But just when the referee began to hit his hand on the mat for a third time, Dipper Pines managed to kick out.

**Michael Cole:** What a surprise! Dipper managed to kick out of that move!

**JBL:** I'll give Dipper where credit is due! He's showing some good durability!

**Jerry Lawler:** But just how long can Dipper hang on there?

As Dipper was trying to fight off the onslaught, the brawl between Dan and A.J. Styles continued on through outside the arena. Well, it was pretty much from the entrance way. They were fighting along a group of people who had no choice but to turn back since the stadium was filled with capacity.

The first place they decided to fight next was the food court.

**Tazz:** Looks like they're taking this to the food court!

**Mike Tenay:** That's quite an interesting scenery!

At one time, A.J. took Dan's entire body and pushed him through a table full of tacos, knocking the entire tray and Dan to the floor!

**JBL:** Well, there goes a good waste of tacos!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, I bet they were spoiled anyway.

The entire crowd of people were enjoying what they were seeing. Nothing but a brawl in the food court.

A.J. Styles saw a table full of burritos and pushed the rest of it off so that he can stand on top of it. He definitely wasn't looking to dance as a matter of fact. As Dan got up and wiped the entire crud of taco cheese off, A.J. Styles dived on top of him with a flying forearm!

**Jerry Lawler:** A flying forearm on top of a taco table!

**Joey Styles:** It's been full of flying forearms in the Fanfiction Survivor Series!

**JBL:** Yeah, I wonder what's gonna happen next with the both of them? They fight around a bouncy castle next?

However, the fight between Duncan and Austin Aries carried on to the audience sitting in the stands.

And just like their showdown between the entrance ramp, it once again became a slugfest full of fists. They were trading blows through a flight of stairs.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like we got a fight in the stairs.

**Mike Tenay:** You hate to see who's gonna tumble here!

However, a punch from Austin Aries forced Duncan to tumble down step after step. The Delinquent was going down like a Slinky going down on, you guessed it, a flight of stairs.

**Tazz:** Oh man! You ever heard of the song 'London Bridge Is Falling Down'? Well, it looks like Duncan's fallen down!

**Michael Cole:** No matter who you are, falling over a flight of stairs can be painful to a poor person's bones!

Meanwhile, Duncan's teammate Mordecai managed to be there for him, holding a full table in his hands. He started setting up each table one by one next to the railing scaffold.

One at a time, Mordecai had managed to stack up four tables, hoping that someone, mostly Austin Aries from "Team Phenomenal" would be driven through it.

**Joey Styles:** I don't like the looks of this, guys!

**Tazz:** You're telling me! Mordecai's setting up table after table!

**Jerry Lawler:** Good thing the EMT's are close by! I hate to see who's gonna be the poor sucker buried under a piece of wood.

With a smirk on Austin Aries's face, he saw Duncan laid motionless after being tumbled over by those stairs.

He decided that it was time for Duncan to take a very long fall. Austin Aries grabbed him by the mohawk and sent him tumbling over the rails...

...but miraculously, Duncan managed to hold on for the time being. The crowd hung on to their seats in awe.

**Michael Cole:** My goodness! Duncan almost fell but managed to hang on here!

**JBL:** This is gonna be worse! One of them's about to take a dive!

**Mike Tenay:** One punch may send Duncan to a deep abyss!

As Austin was about to punch Duncan to his grave, the delinquent rammed his shoulder into Austin's ribs, and decided to flip him over Duncan's head!

Austin Aries was sent flying over the guardrail when he managed to hang on to the steel poles just in time!

**Joey Styles:** OH! Austin Aries managed to hang on as well!

**Tazz:** I'm on the edge of my seat here! Who's looking to fall!

**Mike Tenay:** I'll be lucky if both of them don't fall!

This became another slugfest, but only because they were fighting between a slant edge. Both Aries and Duncan traded punches after one another to see which man would fall underneath a stack of tables. Duncan managed to pummel Aries a little bit more, before Austin furiously nailed Duncan in the eye sockets.

Knowing that he couldn't manage to out-fight Aries, Duncan had an idea up his sleeve. As Aries started to go for the final blow, Duncan managed to block it and nail Aries in the back in the head via a roundhouse kick!

**Joey Styles:** Kick to the noggin! That's an understatement!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man... I can't look!

The kick forced Aries to stumble over the edge and began leaning back for a nasty fall. But before he could actually fall...

...Aries decided to take Duncan with him by grabbing the collar of the punk's black shirt! In a moment, both Austin and Duncan plummeted over 10 feet of cold hard wood, crashing under the stack of tables below!

**Tazz:** HOLY S***!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OHHHH MY GOOOOD!

**JBL:** *speechless* My god...

**Michael Cole:** Austin Aries and Duncan have fallen onto the stack of tables! My god!

**Mike Tenay:** And listen to this response from fans all across Indianapolis!

The entire scene forced the people inside Lucas Oil Stadium to break out in a "Holy S**t" chant.

Under the rubble of wood, both Austin Aries and Duncan were slumped among the cold hard concrete. There was absolutely no way they were getting up from that impact. Not after what happened.

The rest of the referees and EMT's managed to check on them. By the looks of things, neither the delinquent or Austin could carry on in the match. This called for two eliminations instantly, despite the fact that pins or submissions can only happen in a ring.

**The Fink:** Ladies and gentleman, due to the uncontrollable brawl... both Austin Aries and Duncan have both been eliminated!

**2nd Elimination: Austin Aries (Team Phenomenal); Eliminated himself; Result: KO**

**3rd Elimination: Duncan (Gravity Punks); Eliminated himself; Result: KO**

A stretcher was called for both Aries and Duncan. What a horrific scene this was indeed.

But before Mordecai could stare into the damage itself. He was confronted by Jeff Hardy, who managed to surprise the bluejay out of nowhere by ramming him through the barricade.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh! Mordecai tried to see what's going on, but he was surprised by Jeff Hardy at the last second!

**Tazz:** Hardy may be looking to cook Mordecai well done with all the damage he's gonna do to him!

Mordecai was slumped over a stretcher. Before the bluejay could even try to heal, Hardy found a chair laying out of nowhere. He set it up closer to where a groggy Mordecai was slumping.

Making sure the fans backed away at the last moment, the Charismatic Enigma managed to take a good run, hopped on the chair, and crash-land straight into the barricade, flipping both Mordecai and Hardy over in front of Hardy's screaming fans.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**Michael Cole:** 'Oh my god' is right!

**JBL:** This match is really impressing me so far! There's so much carnage, I'm so glad I retired!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm glad I'm not one of them so far! Who's gonna survive in this violent encounter?

**To be continued, yet again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow... that was a doozy if I ever saw one! That was part 1 so far! Expect part 2 soon enough! So let's see who's out so far:**

**Eliminations:1st: Rigby (Gravity Punks)****  
****2nd: Austin Aries (Team Phenomenal)****  
****3rd: Duncan (Gravity Punks)**

**Competitors still in:****  
****A.J. Styles, Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson, Manik (Team Phenomenal)****  
****Dan, Dipper Pines, Mordecai (Gravity Punks)**

**Talk about starting this Fanfiction Survivor Series with a good old-fashioned brawl! Will Gravity Punks survive without Rigby and Duncan or will Team Phenomenal fly high tonight? We'll find out after my little snooze. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**


	5. Gravity Punks vs Phenomenal part 2

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Chapter 5: Team Phenomenal vs. Gravity Punks, Part II**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American, (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life..**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Back inside the ring, Dipper Pines finally caught a break as the referee finally separated him, Mr. Anderson and Manik for the time being.

**Jerry Lawler:** This is turning out to be an intense contest!

**JBL:** You're kidding me! Dipper Pines is now left alone in the ring with Manik and Mr. Anderson. Chances aren't good for Dipper!

**Joey Styles:** Even though some of his teammates are still in the match, they weren't eliminated as you see right here!

**Mike Tenay:** A.J. and Dan are still fighting in the arena, and Jeff Hardy and Mordecai are still taking it out somewhere in the arena!

After Dipper was well-rested enough, he stared down the legal man in the ring right now, which was Manik.

They didn't have to face-off for much longer, since both Manik and Dipper traded shots at one another. But for Dipper, the momentum was on him when he wrangled the arm of the masked athlete. Trying to ease the pain, Manik front flipped over and over again, hoping to counter Dipper's arm lock.

**Michael Cole:** Look at this phenomenal display by Manik!

**Tazz:** Dipper's still got a hold of him, though!

But not for long. Manik managed to leap to the turnbuckle and leap back into the mat, rolling Dipper over with a Cornerflip Armdrag. And then hitting Dipper with dropkick after dropkick!

**Joey Styles:** This Manik's on fire here tonight!

**Mike Tenay:** And he's giving Dipper Pines a run for his money here!

However, Dipper managed to block the third dropkick and gave the masked athlete a arm drag.

But Manik managed to flip himself over to ease the pain, not knowing that the hat-wearing youngster connected with a roundhouse kick to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** Man! What an smart move by Dipper!

**JBL: **I think the entire stadium's spinning! That was so fast, I can hardly keep up!

**Michael Cole:** Considering this ovation that both men are getting so far, it's so hard not to tell!

As Dipper and Manik were continuing their face-off, the brawl between Mordecai and Jeff Hardy was getting so rowdy, it forced some of the people sitting at ringside to back away a little bit.

The momentum went to the Charismatic Enigma as he gave out a 10 punch salute to the bluejay. Each hit forced Mordecai's brain to rattle like a baby toy. The first hit can be senseless, but it felt like a doozy.

**Tazz:** Watch out! I think Hardy may have something planned here for Mordecai!

**JBL:** Well, if that's the case, I'm gonna keep my eyes open for this one!

By contrary to Tazz and JBL's words, Jeff Hardy did have something planned for Mordecai.

After the bluejay was groggy afterwards, the Charismatic Enigma set up a chair close to where Mordecai was standing and sent out a deep breath.

And then, Hardy took off, leaped on the chair and flew...

...only for Mordecai to move out of the way, which made Jeff Hardy fly over the barricade and land painfully on the concrete!

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh! Right place, but wrong time!

**Joey Styles:** Mordecai managed to get out of the way just in time!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hardy took a painful landing there! Let's hope that comes into play for Gravity Punks later on in the match!

With Hardy still on the floor, Mordecai managed to stand on top of the black barricade, waiting for the former TNA champion to get up.

When he did however, Mordecai turned around and nailed Jeff Hardy with a moonsault from the barricade!

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me!

**Joey Styles:** Mordecai with a moonsault over Jeff Hardy!

**Tazz:** That definitely reminds you of somebody, doesn't it, Cole?

**Joey Styles:** He's definitely taken a page out of Rob Van Dam's playbook, that's for sure!

However, the match-up between Manik and Dipper Pines took another toll when Mr. Anderson tagged into the match when Dipper wasn't looking.

Basically when Manik had Dipper in a headlock, he managed to scoot back to the ropes where the loudmouth made the blind tag.

**Mike Tenay:** We got a tag in!

When Mr. Anderson got inside the ring, Dipper managed to back away from Manik by whipping him to the ropes.

Before Manik could think about clotheslining Dipper, the youngster managed to duck and whip himself to the topes. He therefore ducked another clothesline from Manik...

...only to strike Mr. Anderson with a Goldberg-like spear!

**Tazz:** OH GEEZ-!

**Jerry Lawler:** A spear out of nowhere!

**JBL:** I can't believe how Dipper managed to see the blind tag coming! I applaud that in him!

Dipper's spear on Mr. Anderson forced the entire crowd to break out in a 'Goldberg' chant all across Lucas Oil Stadium!

As a result, Dipper covered the loudmouth for the pin.

1, 2, but no! Mr. Anderson managed to kick out in the nick of time!

**Joey Styles:** Impressive spear by Dipper Pines, but he only managed to get the 2-count!

**Michael Cole:** Usually a spear by Goldberg, Edge, and Roman Reigns would signal the end of the match, but it's not the case for Dipper this time!

Hoping to inflict more damage on Mr. Anderson, Dipper Pines got him up and connected with a series of chops, followed by a body slam and connected with a leg drop **_(This is something a superstar in WWE 2K14 would do in their comeback mode)_**.

**Mike Tenay:** Dipper Pines ain't done with Mr. Anderson yet!

**Tazz:** Dipper is still tearing up Mr. Anderson. I don't usually cheer for him since I'm an Aces & Eights guy, but I hope Dipper eliminates that turncoat!

With Mr. Anderson down and out on the floor, Dipper took the time to go up on the turnbuckle for some high-risk offense.

Jeff Hardy however, tried to get Dipper to lose his footing, but to no avail. Dipper saw the Charismatic Enigma and knocked him down like a bowling pin.

**Mike Tenay:** Hardy tried to get Dipper down, but he's not refusing to go down.

**JBL:** It may be too late for Dipper! Look who's back up!

Mr. Anderson miraculously got back up and kicked Dipper off his feet which forced the youngster to painfully wreck himself on the top rope! The rest of the WWE Universe all cringed seeing that image.

The loudmouth got on the top rope, hoping that he would get Dipper off with a superplex, but that wasn't the case. Mr. Anderson transitioned Dipper into a fireman's carry position, which forced the Indiana crowd to stand up in awe!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, my...

**Joey Styles:** Is Mr. Anderson thinking of doing the unimaginable?

**Mike Tenay:** I think that's what's on his mind!

With a motionless Dipper hanging by his shoulders, Mr. Anderson front-flipped through the air...

...and sent Dipper's body crashing painfully in the mat with a Green Bay Plunge!

**Jerry Lawler:** Green Bay Plunge! Mr. Kennedy-um, I mean Mr. Anderson nails it!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't blame you for getting his name wrong. After all, it was the maneuver he used during his early days in WWE!

**JBL:** Dipper is gone, hands down!

The wind was knocked out of Dipper completely as Mr. Anderson began covering him for the 3-count.

1! 2! 3! The referee counted. So far, it was another elimination by Team Phenomenal.

**Michael Cole:** You're right, JBL! Dipper is done!

**JBL:** Told you I was right!

**4th Eliminated: Dipper Pines (Gravity Punks); Eliminated by: Mr. Anderson (Team Phenomenal); Result: Pinfall**

As the crowd cheered and Mr. Anderson started giving high-fives to his teammates...

...Mordecai snuck in and rolled Mr. Anderson up with a Japanese Rolling Cradle Pin! The referee rushed in desperation and started making the 3-count!

1! 2! 3!

Mr. Anderson and the whole Indianapolis crowd were in shock that the loudmouth was pinned in a shocking fashion! And in no time at all!

**Joey Styles: **WHOA! That came out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, so long Mr. Anderson!

**Tazz: **I hate to say this, but... 'Go, Mordecai'!

**JBL: **And to think I didn't see it coming myself!

**5th Eliminated: Mr. Anderson (Team Phenomenal); Eliminated by: Mordecai (Gravity Punks); Result: Pinfall**

As a result of that eliminated, Mr. Anderson had no choice but to roll himself out of the ring and back into the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Jeff Hardy came out to the ring and started beating on Mordecai right away with forearm shots to the face, followed by an Irish Whip.

Jeff Hardy tried to hit a clothesline, but Mordecai managed to duck out of the way. In response, the bluejay struck Jeff Hardy with a running calf kick!

**Mike Tenay: **What an impressive kick from the bluejay himself!

**Michael Cole:** Jeff Hardy felt Mordecai's claws to his face!

**JBL:** I agree. An impact like that can be very painful.

As Mordecai was still working over Jeff Hardy, Dan and A.J. Styles came back into the audience stands, continuing their brawl.

This time, Dan was finally getting the upper hand in the fight, a la wooden crutch. He kept whacking the Phenomenal One in the ribs repeatedly. Of course, each hit he took made him take a step back.

**Joey Styles:** Look at Dan going crazy with that wooden crutch.

**Jerry Lawler:** Nevertheless, it was the same weapon that was used in the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Tazz:** I'm not gonna lie! Every woman in Indiana digs a crutch!

A.J. Styles started to stumble as right behind him were a flight of metal stairs.

Dan swung that wooden object straight to the face of A.J. Styles...

...and one-by-one, A.J. started to fall and spin all the way down, much to Joey Styles's horror.

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD!

**Michael Cole:** A.J. Styles is stumbling over a flight of stairs!

**JBL:** I don't know why, but I think we may have another elimination!

**Mike Tenay:** I wouldn't say that sooner! Considering the durability that A.J. Styles have experienced over his career, he's fighting back more stronger than ever.

Luckily, A.J. managed to hang on to the rails, which stopped him from tumbling any further.

Dan of course wasn't done with him yet. In an unbelievable feat, he put the wooden crutch on the rails and managed to stand up on it like a skateboard starting to grind down on the rails.

**JBL:** What on earth is this moron doing?

**Tazz:** Is he crazy? He isn't gonna use that wooden crutch as a skateboard is he?

**Jerry Lawler:** This is probably the weirdest move I've ever seen! But does he have enough energy to pull it off?

With the Indiana crowd at a frenzy, mostly because they've been blowing up with a "Tony Hawk" chant, Dan managed to slide down the rail via a wooden crutch. He eyed down A.J. Styles in hopes that he would nail him with a body press on the way down.

A.J. Styles did manage to see Dan coming, and without having to think second thoughts...

...

...

A.J. moved out of the way, which forced Dan to collide with a big blue trash bin! This little incident forced out hilarious laughs from the Indianapolis crowd!

**JBL:** See? How stupid is he having to try that.

**Michael Cole:** I'd gotta admit it was smart for the first few seconds!

**Joey Styles:** I hate to say this, but I think that Dan might have knocked himself out!

As Dan was laying restless on the concrete floor, his teammate Mordecai was busy holding out on his own successfully.

Standing on the middle rope, Mordecai hit Jeff Hardy with a flying missile dropkick!

**Tazz:** Look at Mordecai hanging on!

**Mike Tenay:** Mordecai nailed Jeff Hardy with a missile dropkick!

**Jerry Lawler:** I bet Hardy wished he enough scratches on his face for one day!

The hit forced Jeff Hardy to drag his entire body to the lower left turnbuckle and recover for a short amount of time.

But nevertheless, it was a horrible idea for the former TNA world champion as Mordecai rushed after him and nailed the Charismatic Enigma with a flying forearm. The move sent Hardy down on his ass.

**JBL:** Mordecai with the flying forearm!

**Mike Tenay:** Jeff Hardy is not catching a break here! Mordecai's looking unstoppable.

**Michael Cole:** No kidding! I think Mordecai's looking to channel Zack Ryder here!

With Jeff Hardy looking woozy as it is, Mordecai backed away from him and felt his claw form into a fist.

The bluejay had such an urge to fist pump, much to the delight of the WWE Universe watching. As much as he wanted to shout out "Woo Woo Woo" to everyone, Mordecai did something a little different.

**Mordecai:** *shimmying his hand* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!

With his battle cry yelling loud and proud...

...Mordecai gave Jeff Hardy a version of Zack Ryder's Broski Boot! Instead of a boot, Mordecai used his feet/claws!

**Tazz:** Yeouch! Hardy got it in the face again!

**Jerry Lawler:** Maybe next time, he should think about wearing a football helmet next time. That would make it a lot easier to protect his facepaint from getting scratched off.

With Hardy unconscious, Mordecai dragged him to the center of the ring and covered Hardy for the three count.

1... 2...

But no! Jeff Hardy managed to kick out, much to Mordecai's utter shock.

**Jerry Lawler:** Hardy kicked out of the Broski Boot!

**Tazz:** Dang! I thought Mordecai had him there for a good minute!

**Michael Cole:** Knowing Jeff Hardy, he's not the one to give up in a fight like this!

Mordecai decided that it was enough.

Hitting his hands on the floor with frustration, Mordecai taunted at Jeff Hardy to get up on his feet. He was getting himself ready just like Zack Ryder would do. Wait for his opponent to get up so that Ryder would flash his "LI" hand signals. Except that Mordecai didn't flash any hand signals at Hardy. He just wanted to see Hardy get up.

When he did, Mordecai leaped on Jeff Hardy's shoulder...

...but Jeff Hardy managed to move out of the way, which forced Mordecai to stumble on his two feet while landing!

**JBL:** Mordecai trying to borrow a page from Zack Ryder, but that didn't go well!

As Mordecai tried to keep himself steady, he turned around...

...only for Jeff Hardy to kick him in the stomach and nail him with that Twist of Fate neckbreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and I'm certain that Twist of Fate he got from Jeff Hardy didn't go well either!

**Joey Styles:** You can forget about this one! Mordecai is done for!

With Mordecai laid out, Jeff Hardy covered him for the pin.

1... 2... 3!

And by the looks of those three numbers, there was only one more bastard to conquer next.

**Mike Tenay:** Mordecai's out! Mordecai's eliminated from the Survivor Series!

**Tazz:** And that only leaves us one, folks!

**Michael Cole:** It's now three against one in this match of survival!

**6th Eliminated: Mordecai (Gravity Punks); Eliminated by: Jeff Hardy (Team Phenomenal); Result: Pinfall**

And as Mordecai rolled himself out of the ring, A.J. Styles flung Dan over the black barricade.

With no mercy, the Phenomenal One dragged Dan back inside the ring to where Jeff Hardy and Manik were standing. And as A.J. Styles got inside the ring, they all cornered Dan in a circle.

For some reasons, Dan was already in hell. And these people were getting a kick out of seeing Dan squirm for his life.

**Jerry Lawler: **I sure as hell don't want to be Dan right now!

**JBL: **I knew this was gonna happen to Dan one way or another.

**Joey Styles: **I wouldn't count him out guys! We've all seen comebacks out of the blue this time around. Can Dan manage to turn things around?

**JBL:** He can try, but it's pretty much hopeless from here!

Dan felt defeated for once... or did he?

Right as either AJ, Manik or Hardy were about to lay a finger on him, Dan dug something underneath his shirt...

...and pulled out two blue escrima sticks hiding around in his back. With so much anger and frustration building up, Dan managed to whack all three in one cold swoop! The entire crowd went ballistic for Dan's little comeback attempt!

**Michael Cole:** Where on- where on earth did he get those things at?

**Mike Tenay:** Apparently, Dan found himself a backup plan!

**Tazz:** Dan's going all Nightwing on everybody!

Both A.J. and Jeff Hardy were cringing from Dan's attacks, especially Manik. Dan struck Manik in the legs with a row of escrima shots to the legs, then proceeded to lift him up by the crotch and slam him down to the mat!

**Mike Tenay:** Impressive Spinout Powerbomb by Dan using that stick!

**Joey Styles:** Definitely paying an homage to former WWE Hardcore Champion Steve Blackman!

**JBL:** Dan's trying to fight the world himself, but how long can he keep this up?

Dan's next target was 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy. The malcontent gestured Hardy to bring it on, in which to no surprise, Hardy accepted.

Hardy tried to swing at him, but Dan ducked and hit Hardy in the ribs, followed by Dan wrapping the stick around his neck and hitting him with a White Russian Leg Sweep! The crowd was on Dan's side, and loving it!

**Joey Styles:** Hello! White Russian Leg Sweep coming up!

**Tazz:** Dan's channeling his inner Sandman here!

**Jerry Lawler:** The question is, I wonder what he plans to do with A.J. Styles?

The raging malcontent pointed at the Phenomenal Lone Wolf with one of the escrima sticks, pointing out his next target to the crowd. Dan gripped onto the blue-shaded objects and took a big running double swing with both sticks…

…only for Styles to duck the strike, and do a backflip right into Dan's face, perfectly executing the Pele kick with authority.

**Michael Cole:** AJ Styles avoids the strike… and gets Dan with that Pele kick!

**Tazz:** Dan is in La-La Land after that hard kick to the skull!

Dan, almost limp and dizzy, turned around, unable to see clearly for the moment…

…and was quickly planted back-first onto the ring mat with a swift sunset flip powerbomb from the daredevil Manik.

**Joey Styles:** He calls that "Dead On Arrival" aka D.O.A!

**Tazz:** I haven't seen him use that move in a while!

**JBL:** The Dark Savior has all-out sent Dan into the abyss with that one!

As Dan laid down on the ring canvas spread-eagled, Jeff Hardy climbed onto the top rope…

…and hit a Swanton Bomb from across the ring!

**Jerry Lawler:** And there's the Swanton Bomb! Can't say I have seen too much of that!

While most people would stay down after Hardy's Swanton Bomb, Dan sprang up onto his feet, but was quickly stopped again as AJ Styles kicked him in the gut, lifted him up from the powerbomb position…

…and slammed him into the ring mat with the Styles Clash!

**JBL:** Styles Clash! It's over for that psycho!

**1! 2! 3!**

**(SONG: "Get Ready to Fly" by Dale Oliver and GRITS)**

**Howard Finkel:** Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match, Team Phenomenal!

**JBL:** Styles won the match for his team!

**Joey Styles:** After a great showing from their opponents on Gravity Punks, Team Phenomenal has done it in this first Survivor Series elimination match of the night!

**Tazz:** What a match!

As the commentators expressed their surprise and excitement as the night was set to roll on, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy and Manik stood tall in the middle of the ring, raising their arms up hand-to-hand, as the crowd of thousands in Indianapolis cheered them on.

However, the next scene shown after the celebration of what remained of Team Phenomenal was of The Miz and Dolph Ziggler walking around the backstage area, on their way out to the ring. Behind them were other WWE Superstars in the form of "Long Island Iced Z" Zack Ryder, the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry and the dance fighter Fandango, Ziggler and Miz's partners.

**Michael Cole:** Well, up next, in our first annual FanFiction Survivor Series event, the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler and the Awesome One The Miz are set to lead a team of WWE individuals such as Mark Henry, Fandango and Zack Ryder, as they collide with Tha Cool Guyz, a team led by Total Drama veteran Geoff! This match is up next, here tonight!

** (READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Damn! Now that... was fun! I tell ya, it's starting to become more exciting as time goes on. Anyway, here are the stats of this match!**

**Eliminations:****  
****1st: Rigby (Gravity Punks)****  
****2nd: Austin Aries (Team Phenomenal)****  
****3rd: Duncan (Gravity Punks)****  
****4th: Dipper Pines (Gravity Punks)**  
**5th: Mr. Anderson (Team Phenomenal)****  
****6th: Mordecai (Gravity Punks)****  
****7th: Dan (Gravity Punks)**

**Sole Survivors:****  
****A.J. Styles, Jeff Hardy, Manik (Team Phenomenal)**

**I hope you're still hungry fans, because the next matchup on Fanfiction Survivor Series will be Awesome Showoffs going one-on-one against Tha Cool Guyz! Stick around for next chapter, because this will totally blow the roof off!**

**BTW, you will be missed Family Guy's Brian Griffin.**

**Brian Griffin**

**1999-2013**


	6. Awesome Showoffs vs Tha Cool Guyz part1

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Chapter 6: Awesome Showoffs vs. Tha Cool Guyz, Part I**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American, (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life..**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The entire crowd were anticipating the next contest of the Fanfiction Survivor Series. They were hoping that it would become more rowdy than the opening contest. That remained to be seen however, when "The Fink" Howard Finkel approached the mic.

But before he could actually get to the contest however, the sound of Van Halen blasted through the speakers.

**(SONG: "On Fire" by Van Halen)**

**JBL: **Looks like we got ourselves a guest here.

**Jerry Lawler: **I'm just hoping that it's not Sunset Shimmer. After all, she wouldn't think of coming back for more.

**Joey Styles: **Well, we can hope it's not!

Much to the commentators's relief, it wasn't Sunset Shimmer.

The person who was coming out to Van Halen happened to be none other than Heath Burns of "Monster High" fame.

He looked more like humanized Flash Sentry, but with spiky fire-like hair and almost-similar clothing. He gave out high-fives to the rest of the fans, who were chanting 'Heath Burns' over and over again. Michael Cole looked a little creeped out because of his appearance.

**Michael Cole: ***cringing* My god, is his hair on fire?

**Tazz: **I'm not sure, it almost looks like it's on fire, but practically, it's not. It's just his hair.

**Mike Tenay:** I think Heath Burns just wants a closer look at the action, it seems!

Mike Tenay was right on the dot.

Even though he wasn't taking place in this Fanfiction Survivor Series, the firestarter from Monster High decided to take a seat next to Jerry "The King" Lawler. And to make himself at home, he kicked his feet up on the announcer's table. With a smirk, he turned to both JBL, The King, and a still frightened Cole.

**Heath Burns: **Surprised to see me, guys?

**JBL: **What on earth are you supposed to be doing here? You ain't supposed to be around us for the entire show, you monster!

**Heath Burns: **Be that as it may, how good is the Fanfiction Royal Rumble without the hottest guy in Monster High? Sure, you think that people like me would be made for tweenage girls, but whenever Heath's always around, he's always made for anywhere!

**Mike Tenay: **Well, that makes sense. You're just in time to see the second match of the night.

**Heath Burns: **Good, I don't care who's fightin'. I just want to see some carnage. Let's go to the bald guy then. Who's his name? The Funk?

**Michael Cole: **Um, Heath. That would be 'The Fink', Howard Finkel?

**Heath Burns: **Really? I thought you were talking about Tenay.

Not having to explain the whole story to Heath on commentary, The Fink managed to introduce the upcoming match.

**_(SONG: "I'm Here To Show The World" by Downstait)_**

**Howard Finkel: **This is our next Survivor Series match! Coming down the aisle, The Awesome Showoffs! Consisting of Fandango... "Long Island Iced Z" Zack Ryder... "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry... The Miz... and Dolph Ziggler.

The members of the Awesome Showoffs, began to enter one at a time. First up was Fandango, who was accompanied by Summer Rae. Next up was Long Island's own Zack Ryder, taping the huge Indianapolis crowd with his iPhone. After that was 'The World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry, looking mean and pumped up. Then came out the co-captain, which was former Real World alumnist turned former WWE Champion The Miz. And of course, out came the last member of the team, which turned out to be the team leader, Dolph Ziggler.

After shaking his hiney for the girls sitting the audience, he walked down the entrance ramp.

**Joey Styles:** Talk about a strange team at first. Namely, this team is full of faces, except Fandango, who's a heel out of all places.

**JBL:** It's not about that, Joey. It's all about putting your differences aside for one night and getting along, no matter who's aligned with who.

**Heath Burns:** *looking at Summer Rae* That's a mighty fine honey I'm seeing. She's looking hot just like me.

**Jerry Lawler:** I could feel the same thing, Heath. Although I'm not sure if it's you or her.

**Tazz:** What a group we got here. Looks like a fruity Justice League.

Inside the ring, Fandango had the loudest cheers out of any member, having the Indianapolis crowd sing his theme song over and over again.

But that all soon came to an end when the other team's music played.

**_(SONG: "American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock)_**

As the familiar music by Kid Rock blared out across the speakers, the crowd went on a total frenzy, cheering the next team that was about to come out here.

**Howard Finkel:** And their opponents, Tha Cool Guyz... consisting of "Razor" Jake Clawson and "T-Bone" Chance Furlong, The SWAT Kats... Flash Sentry... Monty Monogram... and their team captain, Geoff!

To make a huge splash, the entire team all came out in a huge brown military-style Jeep. Except it was all decked out in with the American Flag. Geoff and Monty Monogram were in the front seat, while Flash Sentry and The SWAT Kats were at the back. What an entrance these guys were making.

They rode down the entire entrance ramp, and immediately stopped close to the ring, only to engage in a tense face-off with the Awesome Showoffs.

**Joey Styles:** WHOA, Hello!

**JBL:** They got themselves a Jeep!

**Heath Burns:** I'd tell ya, that is one sweet ride! I wish I really had a car like that!

**Mike Tenay:** Tha Cool Guyz are coming out in style! What's interesting about this team is that both men have crushes on popular girls from their respective shows. Geoff's has a girlfriend in Bridgette, Monty Monogram is the boyfriend of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Flash Sentry is Twilight Sparkle's crush, and believe this or not, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs are the SWAT Kats's object of affection, with her liking Razor a bit more than T-Bone!

**JBL:** I'd tell ya, it doesn't come as close to my limousine.

The entire team came inside the ring, which left Monty Monogram, Flash Sentry and Geoff posing with their hands up for the rest of the fangirls sitting in the audience. The SWAT Kats did too get a reaction, but they received a respective hiss, due to the fact that both Razor and T-Bone were cats.

After the dust was settled, the referee separated them a bit so that he could start the opening bell. The first two people to start this match were Fandango and Flash Sentry. Despite the match being started, the rest of the fans wouldn't stop Fandango-ing one bit.

**Michael Cole:** This matchup is underway, folks!

**Heath Burns:** What's up with these people? They all sound like ghosts having sex.

**Jerry Lawler:** They're actually 'Fandango-ing'. It's a craze started by Fandango himself. It all started in East Rutherford about last April.

**Heath Burns:** So they all moan musically? That sounds a bit retarded.

Fandango was dancing all around the ring, hoping the make the move at the right time.

Flash Sentry was giving out roundhouse kicks, just to make Fandango flinch and lose his footing. This was turning into a quiet showdown. Even Summer Rae looked a bit tense to say the least. She didn't know who was gonna hit who.

However, Heath Burns decided to have a little fun by shouting out to her.

**Heath Burns:** *to Summer Rae* Hey baby, like what you see?

Summer Rae looked at the fire-infested teenager and felt a bit turned off. However, Fandango turned to Heath from inside the ring.

**Fandango:** Hey, you leave her alone! She doesn't need to be with the likes of you!

**JBL:** *to Heath* What in the hell are you doing, you freak? You have no part in this match!

Fandango was getting ticked off that some pyro-induced teen would hit on his dancing partner.

However, that provided perfect distraction for Flash Sentry, who nailed the ballroom dancer in the back of the head with a Trouble In Paradise!

**Michael Cole:** Oh! Flash Sentry with a Trouble In Paradise!

**Tazz:** Man, that might have knocked Fandango's brain out of his skull!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe that's gonna be it!

With Fandango seeing stars in the form of 70's disco balls, Flash Sentry made the cover for the 123.

1... 2... 3!

Fandango's elimination somehow got a mixed reaction. There were a good majority of the crowd who booed, while half of them cheered. It was like 49% bad but 50% good.

**Mike Tenay:** Well, so long Fandango! Nice seeing you!

**JBL:** Yeah, and it was all thanks to that punk kid, Heath Burns!

**1st Elimination: Fandango (Awesome Showoffs); Eliminated by: Flash Sentry (Tha Cool Guyz); Result: Pinfall**

Fandango argued at the referee that he didn't get a fair fight out of all of this. But the referee told him an elimination was an elimination.

Not getting anywhere with this, the ballroom dancer left with an angry Summer Rae in hand. Not even the people Fandango-ing to his music could help him out here one bit!

**Joey Styles: **Man, is Fandango one angry bunny!

**Heath Burns: **C'mon, where is Fan-dumbo going with that little hottie? She could stay and watch the match. I think I got a good seat for her!

**JBL: **Good seat? It's your fault Fandango got eliminated in the first place.

**Heath Burns: **Take a chill pill, cowboy. Is it no problem that Summer Rae has the 'hots' for me?

**Michael Cole:** I don't know, but it's 5-on-4 now!

After Fandango's elimination, Zack Ryder took his place inside the ring.

This was an interesting battle, even when it started out fast. So far, both Zack Ryder and Flash Sentry were trading arm drags with other. The series of arm drags went for a good second until Zack Ryder grounded Flash Sentry with a side headlock takedown!

**Joey Styles:** Side Headlock Takedown by Zack Ryder. This one's going fast and furious!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's so fast, it's like a fast forward button's playing somewhere in the arena!

Flash Sentry managed to front flip himself out of that headlock and gave Zack Ryder a couple of dropkicks of his own. Every time Zack Ryder would try to get up, Flash would knock him down.

Ryder then got up as Flash Sentry whipped him across the ropes, he tried to take him by surprise with a roundhouse kick, but Ryder managed to duck down, whip himself across the ropes, and nail the blue-haired youngster with a flying neckbreaker!

**JBL:** Ryder flew with that neckbreaker!

**Heath Burns:** Is it that guy with the spiky hair who wears a headband and looks like Paul Phoenix from Tekken?

**Mike Tenay:** He used to, but now Ryder seems to grow out if that style. He's now looking for glory here!

**Heath Burns:** Shame, I liked him with that eraser hair of his...

The clothesline was enough to knock Flash silly.

Ryder picked him up and dragged him to the Awesome Showoff's corner. From there, Ryder tagged in the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. Looking hungry, Henry slugged Flash Sentry right in the gut.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes the big man!

**Tazz:** With a punch to the fruit basket. That's gotta make you cringe.

In the process, Mark Henry lifted up Flash Sentry in a scoop slam position.

Mark Henry was thinking of slamming him right now while he had the chance. But hence the name of their team, Mark Henry decided to show off a bit for the rest of the crowd.

He backed away through a good part of the ring, only to throw Flash Sentry about a good portion of the ring in pure strength.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! He nearly plucked Flash Sentry out of orbit!

**Michael Cole:** Flash Sentry may have been sent to a galaxy, far far away!

**Heath Burns:** Mark Henry threw him with the greatest of ease. I swear, Flash is starting to become a little dwarf compared to this guy!

While he was still down, Flash managed to tag in one of the SWAT Kats, which was Razor.

He immediately got in and engaged in a stare down with The World's Strongest Man. Razor was sweating a bit, but he showed no fear in this face-off.

**Jerry Lawler:** Razor's tagged in now!

**JBL:** All right, we got the fastest of the SWAT Kats! Let's hope David knows how to move Goliath here!

**Mark Henry:** *shouting at Razor* You cant get through me!

Trying to ignore Henry's words, Razor tried kicking Mark Henry right by the leg, but The World's Strongest Man retaliated by pushing him through a good quarter of the ring.

Razor tried to rush at him one more time, but the results were the same. Henry kept on pushing him and falling on his ass.

**Michael Cole:** Razor's not getting much of a chance against The World's Strongest Man here!

**Mike Tenay:** So far, the Awesome Showoff's are slowly turning this match around, despite down one guy!

**Heath Burns:** Didn't Razor learn how to duck during his days as a SWAT Kat? If Henry keeps pushing him down like this, his nine lives ain't got a chance in hell.

But Razor didn't want to give up. He wanted to move the big guy.

The lighter, much tanner SWAT Kat got back up...

...only to eat a clothesline from Mark Henry!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh! A hard clothesline sends Razor down.

**JBL:** That kitty's gonna need some catnip for that impact!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding. One clothesline could rattle your entire jaw!

Mark Henry picked him up once again, only for him to whip Razor toward the ropes.

But Razor managed to duck down and whip himself once more. Seeing that Mark Henry was attempting to give him a second clothesline, Razor ducked down again and bounced back, hitting Mark Henry with a missile dropkick. The entire impact forced Mark Henry to tumble over the ropes and onto the floor!

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! Out goes Mark Henry!

**Michael Cole:** No way can Mark Henry withstand a missile dropkick like that!

**Heath Burns:** Razor's getting back into this. I like that a lot! He's got the fire re-lit here!

Razor pumped the crowd, which started to break in a "Razor" chant. Basically, he wanted to pull off some aerial offense in this match.

So when Mark Henry was getting up, Razor ran towards the ropes and began leaping on Mark Henry with a flying plancha body press! Mark Henry tried to use his strength to catch Razor in the landing, but the way that Razor flew at him like a bullet forced the big guy to go down instantly!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**JBL:** Mark Henry went down like that instantly!

**Jerry Lawler:** This crowd is gone plain bananas!

**Heath Burns:** Must be my incredible hair. It looks 'hot' as it is from where I'm sitting.

Quickly, Razor managed to get up and get back in the ring, hoping that Mark Henry would come in the ring.

When Henry finally did however, Razor ran to the ropes again, hitting The World's Strongest Man with a running dropkick!

**Tazz:** Razor in no time to take Henry down! Smart move on the part of Jake Clawson himself!

While Henry was woozy as it is, he decided to tag in Monty Monogram, the son of OWCA leader, Francis Monogram.

He leaped over the ropes and kicked Henry in the fruit basket.

**Joey Styles:** Here comes Monty Monogram! Let's see what he's got in store!

**Mike Tenay:** From this kid's credentials, he's the son of Major Monogram, the leader of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. And he combines acrobatics with brute force, making him an unstoppable high flier!

**Heath Burns:** So, basically... he's like Nightwing with a college hoodie?

**Tazz:** Looks like it to me!

Monty was still getting started. He threw out vicious left and right hands with ease, knocking Henry back and fourth. Both Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, and Zack Ryder raised out their hands, hoping for a quick tag.

But Henry was unresponsive. Even when Monty turned his own body around, and struck Mark Henry with a hard discus clothesline!

**JBL:** WHOA!

**Michael Cole:** What a shot by the second-generation Monogram!

**Jerry Lawler:** That clothesline would make Luke Harper look foolish, let me tell ya!

But it wasn't all the bad for Mark Henry. As soon as he sat on his ass, Zack Ryder managed to tag himself in the match with a blind tag. He had quick reflexes better than Dolph and Miz combined.

He tried to get his hand on Monty, but Monty decided to turn it around by whipping Zack Ryder to the upper right turnbuckle. He tried to strike at him, but the Long Island Iced Z had other plans by giving him a double knee to the face.

**Tazz:** Knees to the face!

**Joey Styles:** Zack Ryder's fighting back here!

After Monty tried shaking that impact off, Ryder leaped up and hit him with a missile dropkick from the second rope.

The second-generation Monogram crawled down on the lower rope of the left turnbuckle. From there, Ryder decided to do a little bit of fist pumping.

**Mike Tenay:** Oh man! Ryder's going for the Broski Boot!

**Heath Burns:** Too bad Monty doesn't have some sort of mask to cover his face. This is gonna be brutal!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes Ryder!

After chanting out the words "Woo Woo Woo", Ryder took off and hit Monty right in the face.

**JBL:** BOOM! Right in the kisser!

**Jerry Lawler:** He nearly made his jaw fall out of place on that move.

Zack Ryder tried to cover him for the two count, but Monty managed to kick out in the nick of time.

The party boy tried to complain to the referee that it was only three, but referee Mike Chioda told him it was only two. That's why Zack Ryder decided to end Monty Monogram's run in the Survivor Series. He backed away from him, giving out the "LI" hand signals, signaling for Ryder's signature move, the Rough Ryder. Geoff, Flash and the SWAT Kats were warning Monty not to turn around.

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh, could this possibly be the Rough Ryder?

**Michael Cole:** It may be over for Monty once Ryder hits this.

**Heath Burns:** Hey, guys... you ever see an eraser burnt off from a pencil?

**Tazz:** I don't think I have.

**Heath Burns:** *smirk* Oh, you'll find out...

With a smirk, the Monster High pyromaniac snapped his fingers, sending out a spark that occasionally flew inside the ring.

But before Zack Ryder could hit his patented finishing move, the spark that Heath flew into the ring forced Ryder's hair to go up in smoke. Instantly, Ryder hesitated, trying to put out the small smoke of fire with his hands. The people all cringed in awe seeing Zack Ryder's hair torch up like a wildfire.

**Joey Styles:** My god, Ryder's hair's on fire!

**JBL:** What in the hell happened?

**Heath Burns:** *trying to act like nothing's happened* I'm certain one of the lights had a spark and flew out, causing Ryder's hair to go up in smoke! It sure wasn't some dude trying to play with firecrackers, that's for sure.

That provided distraction caused Monty to get up and kick Ryder in the fruit basket.

Feeling groggy, Ryder was sent upside down in a piledriver position, but then Monty's legs was wrapped around Ryder's shoulders. With all the huffing and puffing, Monty slammed the Internet Champion with a Styles Clash!

**Mike Tenay:** Styles Clash! Pulling a move from A.J. Styles playbook!

**Jerry Lawler:** Too bad Ryder's hair is inflammable!

**Heath Burns:** So long, Ryder! It's nice knowing ya!

**JBL:** Okay, I'm very certain that pyro punk had something to do with this!

With Ryder laid out like a broken light-bulb, Monty covered him for the pin while Mike Chioda made the three-count.

1... 2... 3!

With groans and some cheers going through the Indianapolis crowd, Ryder walked away in defeat.

**Michael Cole:** You might as well make it 5-to-3 because Ryder's gone!

**JBL:** *to Heath* Did you do something to cause his elimination?

**Heath Burns:** I wouldn't know, I'm just playing with my fingers! Nothing special going on!

**2nd Elimination: Zack Ryder (Awesome Showoffs); Eliminated by: Monty Monogram (Tha Cool Guyz); Result: Pinfall**

After Ryder's departure, Dolph Ziggler managed to come in the ring in place of the Long Island Iced Z.

However, Monty did one better than the showoff. Monty Monogram tagged in the larger and stronger member of the SWAT Kats, T-Bone. You could cut the tension with a hot butter knife to be exact. It was the brute force of T-Bone going up against the speed of one Mr. Dolph Ziggler.

**Joey Styles: **Well, look at this match-up!

**JBL: **I think Dolph's looking to scratch this kitty off the face of this Survivor Series!

**Heath Burns: **My money's on the big kat right there. He's the horse-powered tank engine to the team. Can't wait for him to steamroll the Awesome Showoffs into hot steaming pancakes!

**Tazz: **You got some favoritism in ya. It's just like me getting behind my boys Aces & Eights!

**Heath Burns: ***chuckling* Indeed, this one's about to be on fire, I can tell!

Heath was right. Who would make the first punch in this face-off?

Dolph... or T-Bone? There was only one way to find out.

**To be continued, yet again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow, that was another doozy I took! Anyway, here's what we have so far!**

**Eliminations:****  
****1st: Fandango (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****2nd: Zack Ryder (Awesome Showoffs)**

**Who's Still In:****  
****Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Mark Henry (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****Geoff, Monty Monogram, Flash Sentry, "Razor" Jake Clawson, "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (Tha Cool Guyz)**

**This is gonna be one intense chapter after another! Will the threesome of Ziggler, Miz and Henry survive against Geoff and his crew? Keep tuned in until then.**

***Takes notebook paper and writes***


	7. Awesome Showoffs vs Tha Cool Guyz part2

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Chapter 7: Awesome Showoffs vs. Tha Cool Guyz, Part II**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American, (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life..**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Dolph and T-Bone were engaged in a very fierce stand-off of sorts.

Nobody knew what was on Dolph's mind right about now. I mean, this was the entire muscle of the SWAT Kats. Even though he wasn't a giant of standards, it was gonna take more than speed to knock the big cat off his feet. It was going to take agility!

So Dolph took off and engaged with T-Bone in a aggressive tie-up position, but all he got was a shove from the larger SWAT Kat.

**Joey Styles:** WHOA! Did you see the way T-Bone shoved him!

**Heath Burns:** No kidding, bro! He knocked him down like a linebacker should.

Dolph got back up instantly and wanted to try again, but T-Bone shoved him once again.

Not having to be shoved anymore, Dolph decided to throw in a dropkick, which managed to budge the big guy a little bit...

...but only bounced back and nailed the Showoff with a hard hitting clothesline that almost sent him flying out of his shoes!

**JBL:** A-ha! What a clothesline!

**Jerry Lawler:** Dolph Ziggler is being picked apart like a Jenga puzzle!

**Mike Tenay:** I can relate to that very much!

The clothesline was enough to make Dolph Ziggler woozy, but T-Bone wasn't done with him just yet!

The bigger SWAT Kat picked him up on his shoulders, showing his strength off for the WWE Universe by going around in circles. When he stopped to stare at the Awesome Showoffs team, T-Bone flicked Dolph Ziggler across the ring with a Fallaway Slam!

**Michael Cole:** Yikes! Dolph Ziggler was flown across the ring from a good feet or two!

**Heath Burns:** It's almost like Ziggler being the world's tallest dwarf!

**Mike Tenay:** The momentum's still rolling on Tha Cool Guyz side.

T-Bone then picked up Ziggler so that Razor could make the tag.

After he slapped his partner's hand, the lighter and faster of the SWAT Kats ascended to the top rope and nailed Dolph Ziggler with a Double Foot Stomp on Ziggler's back!

**JBL:** Incredible move by Razor!

**Joey Styles:** The SWAT Kats so far are showing great teamwork!

Dolph Ziggler was having a hard time getting up by his feet. Even when Razor got him in the arm-lock. A move like than separate a guy's shoulders, even go to lengths to break an arm off!

Trying to ease the pain itself, Dolph Ziggler managed to front flip himself out of the hold and trap Razor in a headlock. That move sent Razor down, but the reason why Ziggler trapped in that headlock was because he wanted to do some showing off of his own.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ziggler has Razor grounded at the moment!

**Michael Cole:** The Showoff's changing momentum in this match here!

**Tazz:** I wonder what's on Ziggler's mind right about now?

Just to drive the Indianapolis people crazy, Ziggler managed to stand upside down on his head and shoulders!

Razor was trying to break free, but the pressure that Ziggler's elbow was pressing through the brain of Razor prevented that from happening. The entire crowd had broken out in a "Ziggler" chant from this awesome display of showmanship!

**Heath Burns:** No way! How in the hell is he standing on his head like that?

**JBL:** It's what he is! He's the Showoff!

**Heath Burns:** I can do that too! But there's no way I wanna risk my hair from fizzing out on me!

**Mike Tenay:** I think that's a good idea there, Heath!

While still holding Razor by the head, the Showoff was whipped by the SWAT Kat toward the ropes and bounced back nailing Razor with a shoulder block.

But Razor immediately got up, which forced Ziggler running toward the ropes as the lighter SWAT Kat managed to duck down. As Ziggler leaped over Razor, the kat connected Ziggler with a dropkick...

...but Ziggler managed to block it and leaped into the air, nailing Razor with a jumping DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** Dear god, what a DDT!

**Tazz:** These two are exploding throughout the place!

**Heath Burns:** I'm not sure, but it looks like someone hit a fast forward button around this stadium! It's so fast, my hair's almost burning the sparks off my head!

**Joey Styles:** Ziggler's fighting back with every ounce of strength he's got left!

While Razor was still lying motionless on the floor, Ziggler connected with an elbow drop.

And then another, and then another. One at a time, Ziggler was throwing down elbow drops chest first to Razor. Everyone around Lucas Oil Stadium all counted to 10 because it was how many times Dolph Ziggler had dropped down elbows.

**JBL:** Look at him fire each elbow drop at a time!

**Heath Burns:** Geez, if I was Razor, that would give me a case of heartburn!

**Michael Cole:** I can see you haven't been tired of the 'fire' references for one bit!

**Heath Burns:** You kidding? I got a lot of them!

But after the ninth elbow drop, he stood up on his two feet and stared down the entire Cool Guyz team.

Just to insult them, he whipped his hair at Geoff, Monty and Flash like it was supposed to mean something. After that little insult to injury, Ziggler nailed the tenth and final elbow drop through Razor's chest.

**Tazz:** Yeouch! Somebody send Razor some Pepto-Bismol for that impact!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ziggler may have destroyed Razor's entire nine lives with elbow drops like those!

In result, Dolph Ziggler covered Razor for the pin.

1... 2... but Razor managed to kick out as soon as the ref slapped his hand through the mat for the third time. There was no quit in Razor whatsoever. Ziggler managed to pick Razor up and whip him toward the ropes. Ziggler tried to connect the SWAT Kat with a rolling forearm smash, but Razor managed to duck down, which forced him to whip himself toward the ropes again.

**JBL:** Ziggler tried for a rolling forearm, but didn't happen.

**Joey Styles:** Razor was smart enough to duck!

When Razor ran towards Ziggler, Ziggler wanted to shut the SWAT Kat up with a clothesline, but Razor ducked once again.

With the speed he was pulling out, Razor leaped for a clothesline for his own...

...but Ziggler managed to answer with another clothesline of his own, knocking both man and kat out!

**Mike Tenay:** What a collision!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! That was almost like two trains colliding!

**Heath Burns:** It's so intense, my hair's about to heat up!

**JBL:** There goes another reference to anything fire-related...

The fans refused to get out of their seats. So far, the display that Dolph Ziggler and Razor were putting on was as heart-stopping as ever. So far, they stomped to the feet, hoping that one of their teammates would get the tag.

So far, Geoff, Flash, Monty and T-Bone were lending their hand out, hoping that one of them would be tagged in by Razor himself.

**Geoff:** Come on dude, tag me in!

**Flash Sentry:** Come on, Razor! You can make it!

**Monty Monogram:** Don't let us down, man!

**T-Bone:** Don't quit on us, Razor!

Razor was giving support from his teammates. That's why he slowly, but surely dragged himself to their partner's corner. Meanwhile, Ziggler was doing the same as well, hoping that either Miz or Mark Henry would be tagged in.

After moments of struggling, both T-Bone and Mark Henry was tagged in at the same time, bringing such an interesting match-up that brought the fans to their feet.

**Jerry Lawler:** The tag is made!

**Tazz:** I'm gonna love this matchup here!

**Heath Burns:** I'm pretty sure this is gonna heat things up!

Heath was right. Things were heating up between the World's Strongest Man and T-Bone himself.

But T-Bone relied on his speed this time. After socking Mark Henry in his face a few times, T-Bone knocked the rest of Henry's teammates with shots of his own.

**Joey Styles:** T-Bone going fast and furious here!

**Mike Tenay:** Down goes Ziggler and The Miz!

**JBL:** T-Bone's not wasting any time! That's a smart move if I saw one!

T-Bone wasn't finished with Mark Henry just yet.

The larger SWAT Kat whipped himself to the ropes and nailed Henry with a clothesline. But that only kept his footing, preventing to go down on his back.

Seeing him on his feet, T-Bone wanted to try once more by getting Henry off his feet. So he whipped himself toward the ropes and gave The World's Strongest Man another clothesline, but it was still no use. Mark Henry was still on his feet.

**Jerry Lawler:** T-Bone trying to take Henry off his feet, but it's still not working!

**Michael Cole:** Henry's a big man, King! T-Bone might have to pull off a high-risk move in order to take down Henry!

**Heath Burns:** Maybe Mark Henry's got a fat woman inside that one piece of his.

**JBL:** Okay, I'll tell Henry you said that after the match then.

Hoping that third time would be the charm, T-Bone dashed towards the ropes again. And when he bounced back...

...he leaped up in the air and nailed Henry with a flying clothesline! But this time...

...Henry managed to stumble on his feet. Although he wouldn't go down in the mat, T-Bone knew that a big man in Mark Henry would be this close to falling.

**Mike Tenay:** It didn't help for the third time, but at least Henry's stumbling!

**Joey Styles:** He's about looking to fall here!

**Tazz:** I'm not sure! He's still keeping his balance intact.

But not for long. As Henry started to stumble forward...

...T-Bone showed incredible yet shocking strength by picking Mark Henry up in a scoop slam position...

...and slamming him down, much to the fans total amazement! And much to the commentators shock!

**Tazz:** Holy sh-!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY FRICKING GOOOOD!

**JBL:** How in the holy hell did he do that!?

**Michael Cole:** I never seen someone, basically a cartoon character in my life, do that to somebody nearly 400 pounds!

**Heath Burns:** I can't hear anything! This place is on fire!

**Jerry Lawler:** You got that right, Heath. Take a look at this crowd! They're definitely getting their money's worth!

And they were getting their money's worth. Around 80,000-plus fans all erupted in a "T-Bone" chant because of that amazing stunt he pulled off. It was so loud, it was drowning out the referee's ear-drums. But it didn't matter since he had to stay full on for this intense match.

The Miz however, had other plans. He managed to get himself off the apron, and saw a bottle of water sitting near Michael Cole. The Awesome One grabbed a hold of it and drank it full-on.

**Michael Cole:** Hey, wha-? That's my water bottle!

**JBL:** Looks like he's a little thirsty himself, Cole!

**Heath Burns:** I hope he doesn't spit that water towards me and my hair. I cringe a little when I'm near something this hydrated in my life!

However, Miz didn't gulp the entire stream of water down. Instead, he got back up on the apron and stared at T-Bone for apparently no reason.

The larger SWAT Kat's momentum kept moving on. He wanted to pull off a running splash, just to put the largest man in this contest so far away. So when T-Bone took a good run, Miz leaned forward on the ropes...

...and spit out water in T-Bone's face. He shrieked a little, trying to wipe the water off of him quickly.

**Jerry Lawler:** What the!? Miz just spat water in T-Bone's face! Is that even allowed?

**JBL:** Normally, all of the matches are basically no disqualification, so I guess anything goes from here!

**Joey Styles:** T-Bone's been blinded by the light!

**Heath Burns:** Revved up like a deuce with another runner in the night at least!

The entire crowd broke out in a negative reaction because of Miz's antics. As T-Bone was about to wipe away the water from his entire face, Mark Henry immediately got up and saw a blinded T-Bone stand before him.

With rage and intensity, Mark Henry picked up T-Bone by his arms and nailed him clean with a World's Strongest Slam!

**Mike Tenay:** The World's Strongest Slam! Henry nailed him with it!

**Michael Cole:** That's it! T-Bone is history!

With T-Bone laid motionless on the mat, Mark Henry covered the SWAT Kat for the 3-count.

1... 2... 3!

The bell rang, signaling the first elimination from Tha Cool Guyz team.

**Tazz:** This kitty's been put to bed!

**Heath Burns: **With no thanks to The Miz at least! Nice knowing ya, T-Bone!

**3rd Eliminated: "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (Tha Cool Guyz); Eliminated by: Mark Henry (Awesome Showoffs); Result: Pinfall**

Razor was angry that The Miz would do that to his partner, and so were the fans, who had T-Bone's entire support in the match go down the drain.

After T-Bone exited the ring and headed back up the entrance ramp, Razor took no time to ascend to the top rope, waiting for Henry to turn right around. When Henry did turn around however...

...he was blasted by a missile dropkick from Razor!

**Jerry Lawler: **Quite surprisingly, Razor surprises Henry out of nowhere!

**JBL:** Smart way for Razor to enter through the ring with a dropkick like that!

**Michael Cole:** Can the fastest of the SWAT Kats find a way to recover that momentum?

Henry shook off the nerves from that missile dropkick that easily.

But he was brought back down again when Razor rushed toward the ropes and bounced back, hitting the World's Strongest Man with a running dropkick to the face!

**Mike Tenay:** Razor's going all out the best way he knows how!

**Joey Styles:** Razor's got heart, I'll tell you that.

**JBL:** But you have to wonder if it's a smart move that Razor's pulling off, because sooner or later, it may be foolish. Just saying from my standpoint.

**Heath Burns:** It's not foolish where I'm seeing. No matter what the risk, Razor's willing to take it!

Henry dragged himself to the turnbuckle, where Razor managed to rough him up with repeatable kicks to the gut.

But then, he decided to whip Henry to the other turnbuckle, but Henry managed to counter-whip Razor, which sent the SWAT Kat running instead.

But luckily, Razor managed to pull off a tactic from Shelton Benjamin's playbook by leaping up to the lower left turnbuckle. When he leaped however...

...Mark Henry had caught him in mid-air as if it was a "OMG" moment came to life!

**Michael Cole:** Oh no! Henry's got him!

**Joey Styles:** He just catched him like a baseball!

**Heath Burns:** *in suspense* I think Razor's about to burn out like a candle!

Holding Razor in his arms, Mark Henry put him down with the World's Strongest Slam. With no time to waste, Mark Henry covered Razor with the 123.

1... 2... 3!

With the entire three-count made, the bell rang, signaling another elimination caused by the Awesome Showoffs. Therefore, the Awesome Showoffs were fighting back in the contest.

**Tazz:** Ring a bell here, because Razor's hitting the bricks right now!

**Jerry Lawler:** One World's Strongest Slam ends Razor's run in the Survivor Series!

**JBL:** How impressive is that? Mark Henry eliminates both of the SWAT Kats in under a minute!

**3rd Eliminated: "Razor" Jake Clawson (Tha Cool Guyz); Eliminated by: Mark Henry (Awesome Showoffs); Result: Pinfall**

After Razor's departure, Geoff and The Miz immediately got in the ring, indicating them as legal men in the match so far.

The face-off between them was something else. It was reality show contestant vs. Ex-reality show contestant. It was awesome vs. awesome. Party boy vs. party boy. The crowd got intense for this matchup between two of the most rowdiest people today.

Geoff held his hat tight on for safety while The Miz tightened his wrist bands. You can cut the tension with a knife.

**Mike Tenay: **Well, this oughta be an interesting contest!

**Michael Cole: **Geoff and The Miz in the ring for the first time in this matchup.

**Heath Burns: ***feeling intense* This is feeling hot just like my girlfriend Abbey is! I wish she was there to see this. This would make her melt!

**Michael Cole: **Heath of course, making a reference to his crush/girlfriend Abbey Bominable, also from "Monster High" fame.

**Heath Burns:** Have the rest of you checked out my girlfriend, yet? She's so hot, she could even make her whole icy body melt as it is!

**JBL:** Yeah, I really don't give a damn. Just stick to the commentating instead of the crappy teenage talk.

The staredown didn't last long between Geoff and The Miz. So far...

...it broke out in a back-to-back slugfest. Both men were throwing out punches at each other like a tennis ball hitting back and forth a court.

So far, The Miz started to beat some sense out of Geoff for a several second or two, but the party boy fought back hard, getting Miz in both the face and the gut. This felt like a boxing match, or pretty much an MMA fight at best, with Geoff's punches resembling a bit like Evander Holyfield while The Miz's punches reminded everyone of Mike Tyson, without the ear-biting.

**Tazz: **We got a real slugfest going on here!

**Joey Styles: **No kidding! It's like a tornado of punches all around!

**Heath Burns:** Heck, it's almost like a spreading wildfire!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm hanging on to my shoes for this one, guys!

The Miz managed to roll under the ring and get a quick breath. But Geoff wouldn't allow that to happen.

As soon as he tried to get his hands on the Awesome One, The Miz grabbed the party boy's neck and sent it slamming down the rope via Stun Gun. After Geoff was down, the Miz decided to pull off some high-risk offense.

**Michael Cole:** Miz going up to the top!

**JBL:** Geoff's not gonna know what hit him!

As Geoff finally got up to his feet, The Miz leaped and hit him with a Double Axe Handle!

**Joey Styles:** Double Axe Handle! Miz nailed it!

**Heath Burns:** Geoff may have shrunken an inch! Man, was that nasty.

With the Party Boy unconscious, The Miz decided to go to work on Geoff's left knee with elbow shots. It was a wise move for the Miz, considering that he was gonna make way for his other signature move, the Figure-4 Leglock!

Geoff was screaming in pain, having Miz's elbow drill his calf muscle over and over again.

**Tazz:** Smart move by Miz! He's going after that turkey leg!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm feeling hungry all of a sudden.

**JBL:** So is the Miz. He's just hungry to survive!

After Geoff's leg was roughed up enough, the Miz finally locked in the Figure Four Leglock, much to Geoff's insult to injury.

The crowd broke out in a 'Woooooooo' chant, considering that the submission move was reminiscent of the 16-time World Champion Ric Flair. But before the Miz could trap him, Geoff managed to shove him away.

**Heath Burns:** Sorry, no Figure 4 today! Geoff ain't gonna allow it.

**Jerry Lawler:** Although he was very close to it!

The Party Boy was about to give The Miz a hard clothesline, but the Awesome One managed to duck down and nail him with a backbreaker combined with a neckbreaker!

**Joey Styles:** Excellent combo by Miz!

**Michael Cole:** Geoff's hasn't gotten a break since! He really needs to pull some offense here!

The Miz dragged Geoff to their team's corner, where the "World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry was tagged in.

The twosome decided to whip Geoff by the ropes, so they could give him a double clothesline. But Geoff managed to duck down and give both Miz and Henry a leaping double clothesline of his own. Mark got most of the impact, having to tumble down the mat like a falling bridge.

**JBL:** Whoa! Excellent clothesline by Geoff! He managed to get Mark Henry down!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, but now... both men are down! What an intense contest.

**Heath Burns:** These people are getting fired up! Geoff's gotta make a tag in order to stay alive.

Heath was right. The crowd was getting pumped up for Geoff to either make the tag to Monty or Flash. They were itching to get in badly.

Both Miz and Henry tried to drag their own bodies, just to prevent Geoff from getting the tag, but it was all for naught. Geoff managed to make the final leap...

...and tag in Flash Sentry, therefore getting in a hot tag!

**Michael Cole:** Flash is tagged in!

**Heath Burns:** He's looking to be on fire!

And 'on fire' he was. After getting tagged in, Flash managed to go up on top and wait for Mark Henry to get back up on his feet.

But when Henry did get up to his feet, Flash responded with a top rope somersault that forced Henry down on the mat!

**Joey Styles:** What a move by Flash!

**Tazz:** Dude's like a cannonball going off on impact!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's slowly, but steadily turning this team around!

Flash wasn't done yet. He responded with dropkicks to both Ziggler and Miz, and refocused on Henry.

While he was still getting up from the rolling senton, Henry came back up, only for Flash Sentry to hit him with a Disaster Kick of all sorts!

**Michael Cole:** Disaster kick! Flash must've learned a lot from Cody Rhodes.

**JBL:** So far, Mark Henry's feeling defenseless. Smart move from Tha Cool Guyz to go on the offense!

Flash was pumping up the crowd, who broke out in a "Flash Sentry" chant. While Mark Henry was trying to recover from the turnbuckle, Flash Sentry took in a good run, leaped up in the air...

...and trapped the "World's Strongest Man" in a Koronco Buster, made famous by Kofi Kingston!

**Heath Burns:** Whoa! Flash Sentry is all over Henry like a diseased-ridden monkey!

**Mike Tenay:** He's unleashing his inner rage with shot after shot!

**Michael Cole:** Mark Henry may be close to heading over to LaLa Land with punches like those!

Flash then greeted Mark with a 10-punch salute.

He sent his fist over Mark Henry's skull over eight times, right before Mark Henry showed his tremendous strength, and tried his best to powerbomb him. But before Henry could powerbomb Flash to the cold hard mat, Flash managed to punch him again, which forced Sentry to counter with an impressive hurricanrana!

**Joey Styles:** Hurricanrana! Impressive counter from Flash Sentry!

**Heath Burns:** The showoffs ain't looking very awesome so far!

**JBL:** Mark Henry may need to take desperate measures in order to come back!

Mark Henry did manage to get up again, only for Flash to go to his team's corner. He looked back to the World's Strongest Man, hoping to nail him with a springboard attack from the turnbuckle.

But before Flash could leap into the air, Geoff managed to get in a tag.

**Michael Cole:** Excellent move by Geoff with a blind tag!

With added power, Flash leaped up in the top rope, and jumped back over to Mark Henry...

...who caught him instantly in mid-air! Having no time to show off his power, Mark Henry immediately slammed him down with a World's Strongest Slam!

**Mike Tenay:** World's Strongest Slam! Henry caught Flash Sentry by surprise!

**JBL:** He did, but he doesn't know that Geoff's tagged in, so he can't cover Flash Sentry for the pin!

**Heath Burns:** Mark Henry's gonna get burned sooner or later!

Mark Henry rolled up Flash for the pin, but the referee told him that Flash Sentry wasn't the legal man.

Henry tried to argue with the referee, which allowed Geoff to quietly sneak up on him like a ninja.

**Joey Styles:** Henry's not gonna know what hit him!

**Tazz:** There's absolutely no way Geoff's gonna pick him up!

**JBL:** I'll bet my $20 that Geoff doesn't even come close to lifting the big man up.

When Mark Henry turned around to Geoff, the party boy squatted down, and with such Herculean strength...

...he managed to pick up Mark Henry over his shoulders in a fireman's carry position. His incredible display left the entire Indianapolis crowd and commentators speechless!

**Joey Styles:** *shrieking* OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**Mike Tenay:** *shrieking* GEOFF JUST PICKED UP THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN OFF HIS FEET!

**Heath Burns:** Well, to borrow a line from a certain someone, 'Good god almighty'!

**JBL:** *in disbelief* Well, there goes my $20 bucks!

**Michael Cole:** This whole Lucas Oil Stadium has gone crazy!

Huffing and puffing the best that he can, Geoff slammed Mark Henry with a Samoan Drop, which knocked the wind right out of the big man!

Quickly, Geoff managed to cover him for the pin, while the referee made the count.

**Tazz:** Please tell me Mark Henry's gonna get eliminated like this!

1... 2... 3!

With the three-count made, the crowd stood up on their feet with a huge pop, cheering for Geoff's elimination of the World's Strongest Man.

**Joey Styles:** Like it or not, Mark Henry just got eliminated, Tazz!

**JBL:** I still can't believe out of all people, Geoff could get someone the size of 400 pounds eliminated. I'm in shock.

**Jerry Lawler:** That makes it three to two now!

**4th Eliminated: Mark Henry (Awesome Showoffs); Eliminated by: Geoff (Tha Cool Guyz); Result: Pinfall**

After Mark Henry rolled himself out of the ring, Dolph Ziggler managed to get in.

From there, the Party Boy and the blonde-haired Showoff were engaged in a tense faceoff. This was bound to make things interesting between the two men.

**Michael Cole:** Well, this is sure to be an interesting encounter!

**Heath Burns:** You kidding? This is definitely gonna heat things up between two teams now! Oh, how I love the chaos and carnage!

**Tazz:** You're telling me. Dolph Ziggler and The Miz are out-numbered here! They need a gameplan to fight back. If not, then it's bye-bye time!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, anything can happen Tazz, especially in the Fanfiction Survivor Series!

**To be continued, yet again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Just to let you know, the reference that Heath was making when the Miz spat water in T-Bone's face, was a line from a Manfred Mann song entitled "Blinded By The Light". It's actually a pretty good song to be exact, especially if it's from the 1970's.**

**Sorry, this chapter took a long time since it was the holidays and all. But now that we're finally entering 2014, here's the stats we got in this matchup so far:**

**Eliminations:****  
****1st: Fandango (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****2nd: Zack Ryder (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****3rd: "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (Tha Cool Guyz)****  
****4th: "Razor" Jake Clawson (Tha Cool Guyz)****  
****5th: Mark Henry (Awesome Showoffs)**

**Who's Still In:****  
****Dolph Ziggler, The Miz (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****Geoff, Monty Monogram, Flash Sentry (Tha Cool Guyz)**

**We're down to 3-to-2 in this contest! Can the Awesome Showoffs find a way to fight back?**

**Will Heath make more puns about something fire-related?**

**Is there any more pot?**

**Or did Owen smoke it all before any of us could get our hands on it? I don't know if it's legal here or not, but you'll get the picture. Find out next chapter! Until then... I got nothin'.**


	8. Awesome Showoffs vs Tha Cool Guyz part 3

**FanFiction Survivor Series**

**Chapter 8: Awesome Showoffs vs. Tha Cool Guyz, Part III**

**Summary: 24 teams, 12 matches, 1 ring. Who will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? But better yet, who will survive in this all-out warfare?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Hub Network and other companies and all the rest.**

**The Angry American, (formerly known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel) is my partner in helping this Survivor Series come to life..**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Geoff and Ziggler had moved around a good portion of the ring, waiting for the other to make their next move.

But before Geoff could think about getting a strike in, The Miz leaned forward...

...and tapped Geoff's hat off his head, falling on impact. Before Geoff could actually get his hat, Ziggler leaped and nailed Geoff with a jumping DDT!

**Michael Cole:** Jumping DDT! And Geoff didn't see the distraction coming.

**JBL:** Ziggler's looking to turn things around here!

Ziggler tried going for the 3-count, but the referee only got to two at the moment. Ziggler wanted to unleash more pain on the party boy by giving him a series of elbow drops just like what he did to Razor.

**Mike Tenay:** Ziggler with the elbows yet again!

**Heath Burns:** Man, I wonder how Geoff's gonna feel in the morning.

**Tazz:** I got a feeling where you're going with this, my man!

**Heath Burns:** Indeed, I am.

Ziggler kept on firing away at Geoff's chest one elbow drop at a time.

After a succession of nine elbow drops, Ziggler got back up on his feet and whipped his hair in front of the remaining Cool Guyz. During his little act, Geoff's trusty girlfriend Bridgette managed to walk down the entrance ramp and head over to ringside, while a group of male Indianapolis horndogs hollered at her with cat-calls.

**Jerry Lawler:** *sees Bridgette* Well, looks like we've got some company.

**Joey Styles:** Bridgette from "Total Drama" is here, and in a silky short blue robe nonetheless!

**Heath Burns:** I wonder what's under that robe of hers? Whatever's inside that robe, I'll bet she looks hot in it.

**JBL:** Isn't your girlfriend gonna find out about this?

**Heath Burns:** Eh, Abbey won't mind. She looks at hot guys all the time, and yet sometimes she thinks of me.

Bridgette stood on the apron, where she whistled over at Dolph Ziggler. The Showoff managed to get a good look at the surfer girl, who was smiling at him.

What this this all about? Was Bridgette looking to dump her boyfriend for the Showoff himself After all, the Dolph Ziggler's motto was to 'steal the show and your girlfriend'. Truer words never spoken so well.

**Dolph Ziggler:** So, honey. Like what you see?

**Bridgette:** Maybe. But do you like what _you_ see...?

From her words, Bridgette undid her robe...

...and flashed Ziggler, revealing her baby blue bra and panties! And it was nothing but lace!

The Indianapolis crowd definitely lost their mind, increasing their wolf-whistles to 11. They all got a nice look at Bridgette's sexy body, which was a perfect figure all by herself. With her 34-23-34 figure, Ziggler was zombified and speechless, especially the commentators themselves.

**Joey Styles:** *blushing* Oh my god!

**Jerry Lawler:** I never thought I'd be excited to see puppies again!

**Tazz:** It's making my glasses fog up watching this!

**Heath Burns:** *as his hair is on fire* I'm so glad I came here...

However, that provided excellent distraction for Dolph Ziggler as Geoff got back up on his feet and turned Dolph Ziggler to him.

In the process, Geoff picked Ziggler up in a fireman's carry position. Not having to risk getting hurt, Bridgette managed to get down off the apron. While holding Ziggler on his shoulders, Geoff spoke to him as if he was threatening him.

**Geoff:** *to Ziggler* This is what you get for looking at my girlfriend naked, dude!

With added power, Geoff threw Ziggler like a vortex, hoping to get the F5...

...but Ziggler managed to land on his two feet. Having his move fail like that, Geoff ran at him, only for Ziggler to dropkick him around the knee, which forced the party boy to painfully collide with the ropes.

**JBL:** Geoff tried to go for an F5, but man, did he pay for it!

**Joey Styles:** What's Ziggler looking to do here?

**Mike Tenay:** Something that Geoff isn't gonna like for sure!

When Geoff managed to get himself up, Dolph Ziggler surprised him with a Zig-Zag out of nowhere!

With the party boy unconscious, the Showoff covered Geoff while the referee made the 3-count.

**Michael Cole:** Zig Zag! Zig Zag!

**Heath Burns:** Bridgette sure isn't gonna like this!

1... 2... 3!

The bell sounded once again, but it was for another elimination. So far, Tha Cool Guyz were now down 2 guys, Monty Monogram and Flash Sentry.

**JBL:** Haha, So long, Geoff!

**Tazz:** Not also Geoff is gone, but so is Bridgette as well! That sucks!

**Joey Styles:** There goes the team captain of Tha Cool Guyz!

**6th Eliminated: Geoff (Tha Cool Guyz); Eliminated by: Dolph Ziggler (Awesome Showoffs); Result: Pinfall**

After Geoff left up the entrance ramp with his girlfriend, Flash Sentry decided to hop in the ring.

Not letting Ziggler recover, Flash Sentry glid into the air and nailed him with a running dropkick! The impact sent Ziggler rolling outside the ring!

**Jerry Lawler: **Whoa! Flash Sentry sent flying to Ziggler!

**Heath Burns: **Showoff came so close to losing a few teeth there!

**Mike Tenay:** Not to mention that a hit like that can make your head rattle!

In the process, Flash Sentry started to pump the crowd up. With Ziggler outside the ring, it was time for Flash to pull out some aerial assault.

So he took off running for the ropes...

...only for The Miz to pull down the lower rope, forcing Flash to plummet outside the ring.

**Joey Styles:** Whoa! Flash just plummeted near our announce table!

**JBL:** I'm afraid Flash got burned up on re-entry!

However, while the Miz started taunting and laughing down at Sentry, Monty Monogram came inside the ring and dropkicked Miz off the apron!

**Michael Cole:** Miz gets knocked down on the apron!

**Heath Burns:** That's what he deserves for pulling Flash on the outside. And if you're asking, I was really fired up to see some aerial offense from Flash himself.

**JBL:** Oh waah waah, you can't always get what you want, Heath.

Disappointed that the fans wanted to see those high-risk moves from Flash Sentry, Monty Monogram decided to give what was worth to the fans.

As soon as he looked at Miz, Monty began ascending the top-rope. With a deep breath, he turned around and leaped, hitting the Miz with a picture perfect moonsault on the outside!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, moonsault on the outside.

**Tazz:** What elevation!

**JBL:** You won't see his daddy doing something that like! Incredible!

Monty's moonsault got a huge ovation from the crowd, who started chanting 'Monty! Monty! Monty' over and over again. However, despite that incredible move from the second-generation Monogram, Dolph Ziggler and Flash Sentry were still the legal men.

Ziggler recovered quickly, where he dragged Flash back inside the ring to do more damage. Before he could get him up however, Flash Sentry surprised Ziggler with a rolling cradle pin!

1...2...but no! Ziggler managed to kick out!

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! That was close for Ziggler!

**Heath Burns:** A wise move, but not enough!

Ziggler tried to strike at him, but Flash managed to leap-frog over him.

When Dolph turned around, Flash hit him with a Trouble In Paradise!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yee-ha! Trouble In Paradise!

**Joey Styles:** My god, that was nasty!

**Michael Cole:** No way is Ziggler getting up after that impact.

With the Showoff rendered unconscious, Flash Sentry covered him for the pin.

1... 2... 3!

The bell rang once again, signaling yet another elimination. So far, it was now 2-to-1.

**Heath Burns:** *chuckles* Show off? More like show's over for Ziggler!

**JBL:** It's now two to one and now The Miz is all alone!

**7th Eliminated: Dolph Ziggler (Awesome Showoffs); Eliminated by: Flash Sentry (Tha Cool Guyz); Result: Pinfall**

Dolph Ziggler rolled out of the ring and walked up the entrance ramp in defeat.

So far, The Miz was the only man left alone in his team. He had other two men to worry about. But so far, he wasn't about to back away from a fight. Not letting Flash Sentry recover, The Miz gave him a fresh boot to his face!

**JBL: **Smart move by the Awesome One. Going on the offense early!

**Mike Tenay: **It goes to show you that The Miz isn't gonna give up despite the odds!

The big boot was enough to knock Flash Sentry straight to the turnbuckle.

While trying to recover, The Miz leaped and gave Flash a jumping corner clothesline. To continue his onslaught, Miz went to the top rope and nailed Sentry with a flying double axe handle!

**Jerry Lawler: **Axe handle off the top! Miz still has fight left in him!

**Michael Cole: **Can he manage to eliminate both Flash and Monty in one sitting?

**Joey Styles: **That would be very interesting! After all, superstars like Kofi Kingston and Ultimate Warrior were in dire 2-on-1 situations, and they became sole survivors. Can Miz do the same.

**Heath Burns: ***scoffs* Eh, I doubt that very much.

Not having to cover him for the pin, The Miz stanced himself, hoping for Flash Sentry to get up and eat a Skull Crushing Finale.

So when Flash finally shook it off, The Miz grabbed him in a Full Nelson position. But before he could trip Flash off his feet...

...Flash moved to the side and dropkicked The Miz out of the ring!

**JBL:** Oh! Miz almost had it!

**Mike Tenay:** But he ends up getting dropkicked out of the ring instead!

With one last leap, Flash Sentry tagged in Monty Monogram, which was a smart move because Miz didn't even know that Monty was the legal man.

The Miz managed to get back in the ring quickly and ran at Flash Sentry, who tried to surprise Miz with a Trouble In Paradise...

...but The Miz managed to catch Flash's left foot and drag him through the center of the ring. With his foot intact, the Miz decided to do some damage with a Figure 4 Leglock!

**Jerry Lawler:** Miz is gonna lock in that Figure 4!

**JBL:** Yeah, but Miz doesn't even know that Monty's the legal man in the match!

**Heath Burns:** Miz doesn't even know what he's got himself into! Talk about playing with fire!

But as soon as Miz wrapped Flash's legs like a pretzel, Monty leaped on the apron...

...and nailed Miz with a springboard clothesline!

**Joey Styles:** Excellent clothesline from off the apron!

**Michael Cole:** That oughta break your jaw! How shattering was that?

The move stunned Miz quite a bit.

When he got up, Monty surprised him with a dropkick. And then another. And then when Monty told Miz to 'bring it', the Awesome One swung...

...only for Monty to duck down and wrap Miz around with a neckbreaker.

**Mike Tenay:** Excellent neckbreaker by Monty Monogram!

**Jerry Lawler:** Momentum's going back and forth between two teams!

**Heath Burns:** It's so intense, my hair's about to go up in flames!

**JBL:** Just don't get those flames anywhere near my suit or my favorite hat...

With the Miz down on the mat, Monty decided to pull off some high-risk offense.

He ascended to the top rope. And with a deep breath, he hit a leg drop.

**Michael Cole:** Monty with the huge leg!

**Joey Styles:** That might be enough to beat The Miz!

Monty then decided to cover Miz for the pin.

1... 2...

But Miz kicked out just in time.

**Tazz:** Monty almost got him!

**Heath Burns:** Apparently not. But Monty's planning to end it now!

**JBL:** I could see it in Monty's face indeed!

Heath was right on the spot. Monty was planning to end this now.

As Miz was starting to get up, Monty began to stance himself, hoping that his finishing move would give him victory. When Miz finally stood up on his two feet, Monty kicked him in the gut and began to lift him for what seemed to be a Styles Clash...

...but Miz managed to slide under Monty, hitting him with a Skull Crushing Finale!

**Michael Cole:** My god, Skull Crushing Finale!

**Mike Tenay:** That could be it for Monty!

**Tazz:** Here comes the cover!

As Monty was unconscious, Miz covered him for the pin.

1... 2...

But no! Monty managed to kick out of the move, which left Miz and others in sudden disbelief!

**Tazz:** Oh my-

**Joey Styles:** How in the holy heck did Monty kick out of that move there?

**JBL:** I cannot believe that someone like Monty would kick out of something so devastating like a Skull Crushing Finale!

**Heath Burns:** Is he superhuman or what? My god, that was incredible.

Miz couldn't believe that the move that he won so much championships didn't manage to beat Monty.

Before he was about to argue with the ref...

...Monty came out of nowhere and trapped his leg around Miz's neck, trapping him with a Koji Clutch out of nowhere! The fans were suddenly out of their seats and cheering unexpectedly!

**Michael Cole:** My god, the Koji clutch! Monty's got it locked in!

**Mike Tenay:** The Miz is trapped like a rat in a cage!

**Jerry Lawler:** Just imagine the pressure going to your brain!

The pressure from that Koji Clutch was affecting Miz's brain. He tried to reach for the rope, but it wasn't doing any good!

He even tried to muscle him up, but yet it was worthless as well. Miz was losing consciousness as fast.

**Tazz:** You can say good night to the Miz right now, because there's no way he's gonna get up right away!

**Heath Burns:** Monty's putting him to bed, no doubt.

Somehow, the Awesome One lost consciousness in his brain. The referee raised The Miz's arm three times, but no response from the former reality star. Seeing this, the referee called for the bell, which brought out a positive pop from the crowd.

**JBL:** It's over!

**Joey Styles:** The Miz passed out from the Koji Clutch!

**Tazz:** You can call this a bit of an upset, at least!

**8th and Final Elimination: The Miz (Awesome Showoffs); Eliminated by: Monty Monogram (Tha Cool Guyz); Result: Submission/KO**

As the rest of the EMT's checked on the Miz, ring announcer Howard Finkel announced the result.

**The Fink: **Here are your winners and sole survivors, Monty Monogram and Flash Sentry!

Both Monty and Flash celebrated in the ring, as the blue-haired daredevil picked up his partner and dusted him off.

As a show of respect, the two men raised their hands to the crowd. The rest of the fangirls were screaming at the sole survivors, considering how dreamy they were among the bright lights.

**Jerry Lawler:** That was one hell of a Survivor Series match, I'll tell you that!

**JBL:** I'll tell ya, it didn't disappointment. I'm really impressed by both teams so far!

**Mike Tenay:** Indeed, especially the back-and-forth action! They really gave the fans a run for their money!

**Heath Burns:** Well, that was $20 well spent in my opinion. Well, I'm heading out. Peace, bitches!

**JBL:** Thank goodness that flame-bringing punk's outta here. I think my tie melted because of the fire in his hair.

As Monty and Flash were busy celebrating and Heath left the announcer's table, the scene transitioned with members of The Imaginators, led by Ed, Edd, Eddy, Ferb Fletcher, and team leader Phineas Flynn walking backstage. Apparently, they were getting ready to compete in the next match against the team they were facing.

The scene then transitioned to both Alberto Del Rio and Damien Sandow of The Aristocrats, as they walked side-by-side getting ready to face off The Imaginators. The other three members were missing, but they wanted to make it a surprise for the opposing team.

**Tazz:** I don't know about you, but I'm getting psyched about this one, guys.

**Michael Cole:** I know how you feel, Tazz! We've got a hot match-up coming up here! It's The Aristocrats vs. The Imaginators coming up next, so stay tuned!

**To be continued, yet again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow, what a thriller that was! Back and forth match by two impressive teams! Anyway, let's check out more stats!**

**Eliminations:****  
****1st: Fandango (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****2nd: Zack Ryder (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****3rd: "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (Tha Cool Guyz)****  
****4th: "Razor" Jake Clawson (Tha Cool Guyz)****  
****5th: Mark Henry (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****6th: Geoff (Tha Cool Guyz)****  
****7th: Dolph Ziggler (Awesome Showoffs)****  
****8th: The Miz (Awesome Showoffs)**

**Sole Survivors:****  
****Monty Monogram and Flash Sentry (Tha Cool Guyz)**

**Now that's taken care of, the next match between The Aristocrats (led by Alberto Del Rio) and The Imaginators (led by Phineas Flynn) will come soon. Until then, salud!**


End file.
